Strange Days At Aaron Korsh High
by SafetyNotGuaranteed
Summary: After a baseball incident, Harvey gets knocked out and wakes up in a world where he's 16 attending a school where: Mike is popular and #1, Donna trips on her own feet, Louis is beloved, and Rachel is ignored by everyone. It all seems confusing and fun at first. The game ends when he runs into Jessica who tells him if he doesn't get out now, this new world might become his only one.
1. Welcome To Aaron Korsh High

_**Author's Note - It's sorta nice to be writing another fanfiction because I've been busy revising for my Anatomy and Psychology Exam and the notes long and hard (don't think of anything dirty you perverts lol). It'll take a while to update because I'm just not used to write more than 1k words a chapter and for this I've written 3k+ words for this chapter (I like to call it a pilot kinda like in tv shows).**_

_**Anyway if you like or want to voice an opinion then comment below and let me know. **_

_**Warning: This will seem extremely weird but that's the point. **_

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey Batter, batter, batter, batter, swing, batter. He can't hit, he can't hit, he can't hit, he can't hit, swing, batter." Mike said on the sideline whilst Harvey was batting.

Harvey looked at Mike and he gave him an arrogant smile.

"You know if you don't shut up then I'll swing that ball and take your face off." Harvey said to Mike and swinging his bat towards him.

"If you do that then you're get arrested for attempted murder." Mike said.

"The trick, my friend, is to make it look like an accident." Harvey said swinging the bat along his arm and stretching.

Mike started to walk towards the pitchers end of the pitch. Suddenly Harvey felt pain on his shoulder, the same shoulder that caused him to get injured when he was a senior in high school and preventing him from becoming a pro baseball player.

"You ready?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Harvey said trying to ignore the shoulder injury and positioning himself.

"Here's goes something." Mike said pressing the button to the machine as it launched a ball at full speed.

Harvey lunged forwards and swung his bat only to realise that he'd swung his bat too early and he knew it was too late. The ball hit his helmet and he felt the impact on his head as he fell down head first onto the sand giving his head two equally hard blows. All Harvey could see was stars and hear fragments of mumble as Mike ran towards him. His heart rate was picking up to the point where it might explode out of his chest with his brain pounding against his skull like Mike Tyson had been jabbing and punching his head for a full 12 rounds.

Then Harvey thought about how he wanted to be with Donna. It was an odd thought because he thought that today might be the day he finally admit his feelings to her. He needed her to help him but she wasn't close or near enough to do so. Even if she was, she couldn't do anything because Harvey suddenly found it hard to listen to Mike trying to wake him up.

"Harvey, keep your eyes awake." Harvey managed to hear for a split second.

Harvey just groaned in response unable to conjure the energy to speak. Mike shouted for the groundsman to come and call for help as he moved from Harvey's line of sigh't.

"Donna-call, Don-" Harvey fussed. The last thing he saw were the blurry shoes of Mike before his vision started to turn darker and eventually black.

* * *

><p>"Harvey, get up! You're going to be late! For your first day!"<p>

Harvey groaned and shifted himself in his bed, pulling the covers onto his face to cover the sun that was overpowering the room with the help of opening the blinds. It also didn't help that he felt like he had a migraine and that his brain was about to explode like in a horror movie.

"One more minute _Mom_!" Harvey begged groaning.

Harvey's brain suddenly caused Harvey's eyes to open with the realization that his mother was calling him to go to school. He shot up and opened his eyes wide, surveying his room like a predator stalking their prey. He was in his old room.

'How is this possible?', Harvey thought. One minute he was on a baseball field with his brain about to explode in pain and losing his sense of reality and the next minute he was still having a headache but he was in his bedroom.

He looked at his own clothes and saw that he was wearing a grey tracksuit and bottom, his usual combination when he was 16. He sat at the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes and from the corner of his eye saw his phone. He quickly grabbed it and checked his messages.

_0 new messages_

He checked through his contact list and his eyes widened wider.

_0 contacts_

"What the fuck, I _must_ be dreaming." Harvey muttered to himself.

"You can't be late on your first day Harv." Harvey almost jamp at the voice in terror because he hadn't heard the voice for years. His eyes trailed to his open door and his heart stalled as he saw his dad. He looked younger, maybe it was because of the shaven face, but he stared noticing how he had shared his looks with him. He wanted to cry because he hadn't met him for years but he knew it'd be too weird, even in a dream.

"I'm sorry. My head's killing me." Harvey said massaging his head.

"Usually whenever I get a headache, I take 2 aspirin's and keep away from the children like it says so on the bottle." Gordon said smiling.

"You never seem to surprise us with your wits." Another male voice came. This voice caused Harvey to smile as he saw his younger brother, Marcus, appearing from the hallway.

Harvey always forgot how young Marcus was when he was 16 because when he got older he always wore a beard making him look older.

"I'll see you downstairs young man. I need a quick word with your brother." Gordon said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't mind having a sex talk now. I'm mature enough." Marcus said teasing Harvey and smirking.

"If you were mature enough then you'd wipe that smirk off your face and get downstairs before your mother kills you." Gordon said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh god, I'm dead. Aren't I?" Marcus asked worryingly.

"No holds barred." Gordon said smirking and patting Marcus on his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Marcus said walking away.

"I heard that young man!" Harvey head his mother, Lily, shouting from downstairs.

"Sorry ma!" Marcus said as he heard his brother walking down the stairs.

Gordon smiled and shut the door behind him. Harvey turned to face his father and watched him sit down next to him. Harvey couldn't again stop staring at his father because he didn't believe that he was there in front of him and the resemblance was scary enough to think that his father was in fact his older brother.

"What is it dad?" Harvey asked breaking their silence.

"You're 16 years old. I can't believe it, children unfortunately have the unforgivable habit of growing up. Soon there's going to be a time when you watch your own kids grow up and you'd wish they didn't because it shows how short our lives are. I know we just moved but it'll be the last time time we do. Join a sport. Break some hearts. Have a fight; okay maybe not that last part." Gordon said smiling to himself and finishing his coffee.

"Are you giving me life advice now? What do you mean last time?" Harvey asked suddenly remembering that specific part of his speech. Gordon just rolled his eye sand stood up.

"I'll talk about it later. Right now, shower. Your mom isn't in the best of moods." Gordon said signalling to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After Harvey showered and thought about whether he was living in a dream and why this dream was taking long, he saw his mother sitting on his bed smiling. He forgot how beautiful his mother was causing him to smile. Suddenly memories of her cheating on his dad arrived into his head but for some reason he wasn't bothered about them because she seemed much more happy and satisfied, as if her marriage was never close to becoming a disaster.<p>

"Uh, hi mom." Harvey said slowly. She smiled back.

"I made you a fresh crab, plum tomato, ricotta cheese and fresh herb omelette with some coffee." Lily said. Harvey was now sure that he was dreaming because her mother never got the hand of making omelette's because she's overcook them everything and gave up after trials and tribulation.

"Thanks." Harvey said.

"I'm sorry but I know it's hard moving and starting over but it'll be the only time. We promise." Lily said.

"Right, we moved because of Dad's job and-"

"I know you're upset he got a promotion at Fargo's Insurance but he's the boss of one of the biggest Insurance branches in the east coast. They made a deal to good to refuse." Lily said reassuringly. '_Yep, this dream is really weird',_ Harvey thought to himself.

"I know but, yeah, you're right. It's time to start over and think about us as a family." Harvey said lying and nodding his head.

Lily smiled and gave her son a hug. Harvey felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise along with his heart beat because the contact felt as though he was living in reality.

* * *

><p><em>'Who the hell is Aaron Korsh?'<em>, Harvey thought as he read the sign on the building.

Aaron Korsh High School  
>The Best There Is, Was And Ever Will Be<p>

"Holy crap that sounds awesome." Harvey muttered to himself.

He walked down the corridors and it was similar to the high school he went too only with a different color scheme and with subtle changes in regards to the size and amount of lockers and classrooms etc.

Instinctively, he walked down the hallway and turned right and saw the office where an old lady sat with glasses typing on her computer.

"Specter, Harvey." Harvey said.

"Specter, Harvey." The woman repeated. She paused and tapped a button causing the printer to print a piece of paper.

"You new here?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Harvey said not knowing what to say.

"If you want to stay here then have the quiche or the pasta. It's the only good thing they serve in the cafeteria." The woman said handing the paper over to Harvey.

"Who's Aaron Korsh?" Harvey asked in curiosity. The woman adjusted her glasses as if she was observing a miracle.

"Having you been living in a box or something? Or England?" The woman asked narrowing her eyes.

"I've moved from Chicago." Harvey said lying.

"Aaron Korsh is a saint. He bought a school that was doomed to be gone and turned it around. He's the best thing to happen around here and you should be proud of him." The woman said.

Harvey nodded and walked away observing his list. He saw that his first lesson was Law. He walked towards his lesson and saw people separated into groups talking to each other and not noticing him walk in. He walked forward and was shoved by someone passing behind him and bumped into another kid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to b-" Harvey manage to say before his words died out staring at who it was.

The blonde student turned around and glared at Harvey with his blue eyes. _'Holy shit, it can't be.'_

"You better be sorry newbie or I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat that you have to shove your toothbrush up your ass to brush em." Mike said fluently and confidently as if he'd been saving that for a while. Harvey almost started to doubt if it was him as he had admirers surrounding him as he high-fived all of them in amusement as they laughed in unison.

"I'm just kidding dude." Mike said patting him on the shoulder once the joke died down.

"Know who I gotta give this to?" Harvey asked showing his transfer slip.

"That's something you gotta give to Mr Dennis. He'll come in a few minutes." Mike said chewing his gum and talking with arrogance as he looked down at Harvey.

Harvey knew that something was wrong with his dream but maybe this was supposed to be one of them dreams where you tell other people and they laugh at how stupid it is.

Harvey nodded and walked towards the back of the class since most of the seats at the front were taken and because he wanted an overview of how different people are. And also because all the seats were occupied by someone or their bags.

He sat down on the one unoccupied seat and sat down taking his bag off. He placed his legs onto his table like the opening shot of The Knick where he was able to see the whole view of the classroom and relaxed.

"You can't sit here. That's where the TA sits." Harvey opened his eyes and turned to see Travis Tanner sitting next to him. Travis looked much different because he looked like he'd been a round with Mohammed Ali.

"Travis?" Harvey asked.

"How'd you know my name?" Travis asked awkwardly.

"It's on your name badge." Harvey said staring at his name badge.

"Oh this thing, yeah." Travis said looking at his name badge.

"What's the badge for?" Harvey asked.

"I've gotta show the new kid around. He hasn't come yet, unless that's you." Travis said raising his eyebrow.

"That's me. You don't need to give me a tour." Harvey said.

"Then go." Travis said looking back down onto his desk.

Harvey looked to his right and saw a free space at the very back. He saw a girl reading a book and listening to earphone connected to her iPhone, he took a look as he walked closer and realized it was Rachel. But different. Her face looked pale, her hair wasn't as straight with a little friz and her eyes were covered by her hair.

"Is this seat taken?" Harvey asked.

"You can't sit here." Rachel said not taking her eyes out of her book.

"But it's the only seat available, unless you want me to sit on your lap." Harvey said.

Rachel put her book down and was almost taken back when first seeing Harvey as if she was shocked at how good looking and good mannered he was. Harvey stared at her and noticed that even Rachel looked different, maybe it was because of the fact she had no makeup and wasn't with Mike.

"I'd love for you to sit on my lap." Rachel said in an almost dream like state.

"I was being sarcastic." Harvey said immediately realizing that he shouldn't try to flirt with Rachel.

"You can sit here bit you're risking high school suicide. I'm at the lowest end of the spectrum, hierarchy and any order of power. You should be with Ross and his friends." Rachel said signalling towards Mike.

"Well I've got no choice and you'll just have to deal with it." Harvey said sitting down on the seat next to Rachel.

"Don't say I didn't remind you." Rachel said shutting her book. "When they see potential, they'll take you and induct you into their pact and you don't even realize the transition. It'll be like you've been there since day one."

Harvey started to laugh at Rachel as if her sole purpose was to tell Harvey about the hierarchy of the school and to give him tips whenever he was stuck. Almost like the tips section of any video game.

"Can you explain what Travis's deal is?" Harvey asked Rachel curiously.

"Oh Travis. He's just on a whole lever lower than me." Rachel said.

"I thought you said you were on the lowest end of the spectrum?" Harvey asked.

"You know what I mean." Rachel said sighing.

Harvey looked towards the door and was shocked when he realized _Louis_ had just walked in and giving Mike and his group high fives. He had this jet black hair that was slicked to the side, facial hair that women wanted on a man and he was in shape. He actually looked cool.

"What about him?" Harvey asked looking at Louis.

"He's Louis Litt. Only the coolest kid in school. Everyone loves Louis." Rachel said as if it didn't mean anything.

"And his deal?" Harvey asked signalling towards Mike.

"Uh, that's um...Mike." Rachel said timidly like an embarrassed wife. Harvey blinked and was surprised to see that other Rachel might have a crush on other Mike. "He's the cutest guy in our year and everyone likes him. Plus he's the captain of the lacrosse team."

"Lacrosse?" Harvey asked surprised at the mention of a sport that isn't that popular in USA.

"Their basketball team sucks but they've been state champion in lacrosse for the past 4 years. They've dubbed themselves as 'The Invincibles'." Rachel said.

"And you know all this from being in a small town?" Harvey asked nodding unbelievably.

Rachel blushes even more. "I might have have been obsessing over him since fourth grade and stalking him since fifth. It doesn't matter because he's dating the prettiest chick in our year. They're like a perfect couple."

"And who has the pleasure of that?" Harvey asked. It only took a few seconds for Harvey to see Mike's arm around a girl and kissing her which caused his mouth to open in shock. _Donna._

"That's Donna Paulsen. Prettiest girl in the school, I mean look at them hips. It's like she's a model." Rachel said glaring at her as they carried on kissing each other.

"Do they do this every class?" Harvey managed to say to Rachel over the whistles and cat calls from Mike's posse.

"It's gets longer every time. That's what she said." Rachel said as they both watched with frowns on their face.

The door opened and Cameron Dennis appeared with no mustache and jet black hair. Harvey almost failed to recognize him without the mustache because he looked like a 70's movie star.

"Mr Ross, you can show love to your girlfriend in _your_ own time because we're now in my territory meaning you obey my rules. Everyone back in your seats and open to chapter 2. Oh, it seems we have a new student." Mr Dennis said looking towards Harvey.

It was official, Harvey hated his class.


	2. Janitor's Closet

**_Author's Note: Well the mid season premiere for Suits was really good. I know a lot of people have said they're not on Team Louis but you really have to think about it from his point of view. I miss Katrina :( She's great on 12 Monkey though which you should check out because it's different from the movie which I really liked and it expands on 12 Monkeys as actual villains. Anyway another long chapter, i'll probably stick to this length so heads up to those who are like 'When is this chapter going to end?'._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Suits._**

_**Chapter 2**_

Instead of paying attention to the lesson he was making notes about everything that had happened to him today. Every time he wrote something, he would stare at the words and start to reject the notion that he was dreaming with the only argument against his dreaming is that he hadn't woken up and that everything felt real. It didn't also help that Harvey knew everything Cameron was teaching him like the back of his hand because he learned this when he was in high school himself.

The bell rang and Mike and his group got up quickly and walked out of the class whilst Cameron was packing his things away.

"I want each of you to complete the task at the end of chapter 2. No excuses." Cameron said before Mike left.

"Harvey, I need a word with you." Cameron said signalling for Harvey to come. Harvey walked towards Cameron and saw Rachel still making notes.

"Miss Zane, I know you love this class but class dismissed." Cameron said. Rachel nodded timidly and started to gather her things together trying to make less noise as possible.

"What is is Cam-Mr Dennis?" Harvey asked wincing and remembering that he was his teacher and not somebody he used to know.

"I've had a report from your previous school saying you've passed this class." Cameron said taking his glasses off and placing them inside his pocket.

"I have." Harvey said nodding not knowing where this conversation was going.

"You got an A+." Cameron said in admiration.

"I did." Harvey said almost making it sound like a question.

"Almost got full marks and that's really fucking impressive." Cameron said nodding in agreement.

"Aren't you, like, not allowed to swear in front of students?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't give a fuck about what the rules say about swearing. No one will tell off me because students love my class and even if someone did, I don't think they'll fire someone with a 100% pass rate. Getting back on topic, you don't have to do this class if you don't want to, it's like asking Usain Bolt to re-run his Gold medal, he's going to win it anyway." Cameron said placing his books inside his bag.

"I think I'll carry on. I'm new here and I don't want people to think I'm some sort of rebel or something." Harvey said.

"Why not?" Cameron asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. Everyone just seems a little too...weird." Harvey said looking around and seeing Rachel waiting for her at the back of the class.

"You can say that again. Bottom line is that if you want to carry on this class then I'm not going to test you on stuff you already know." Cameron said and getting a text book out of his bag and handing it to Harvey.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harvey asked staring at the word 'Harvard'.

"It is. I've had this book for years in my bag hoping to give it to someone. You've got talent kid and you could be a someone, a contender, a champion, the best in the world at what you do." Cameron said motivating Harvey.

"Why me?" Harvey asked.

"The last guy I knew that got these marks in finals of high school was yours truly and I kicked ass for years. Law is a young person's game and you can only see yourself decline at a certain age." Cameron said.

"Erm, thanks Mr-"

"Call me Cameron, Harvey. Just not in front of everyone else because they'll think you've kissed my ass and the next part I'd rather not get into, mentioning that sort of stuff can get you fired." Cameron said smiling and walking away. Rachel walked towards Harvey and both of them walked together as Harvey put the textbook inside his bag.

"Harvard. Nice." Rachel said breaking their silence.

"Yeah. Any chance you know where the gym is?" Harvey asked Rachel.

"It's in the same hall as I am, I'll walk you down." Rachel said smiling as Harvey took her lead.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Harvey asked hoping that the word 'Mike' would come out of her mouth.

"I did once." Rachel said timidly.

"Who was the lucky guy?"

"Benjamin. He was nice but it wasn't working." Rachel said.

"You mean Benjamin the IT guy?" Harvey asked.

"How'd you know Benjamin?" Rachel asked.

"Ugh, he was the only one on a Mac." Harvey said improvising and remembering that he was the only one on a Mac.

"Oh yeah. I guess I'm used to hearing him type away." Rachel said. They both shared another awkward silence and it continued until they reached the gym.

"Here's the gym. I better go." Rachel said.

"I thought you said we were in the same hall?" Harvey asked.

"Did I? My brain must have splattered out random words. Bye." Rachel said hurrying away watching her frizzy hair bounce off around the corner.

"She's hiding something." Harvey muttered to himself and seeing the changing room side next to the large doors of the gymnasium and heading inside their to change.

* * *

><p>The coach blew his whistle and everyone slowly jogged towards together. He pointing towards Harvey and signaled him to step towards him. Harvey looked at him and he smiled because he looked a cross between Coach Finstock and Sergeant Hartman from Full Metal Jacket.<p>

"You the new kid?" Coach asked.

"I am." Harvey said.

"You a sports guy?" Coach asked.

"Baseball." Harvey said.

"You're telling me you used to play a sport that's made for kids? What kind of a man are you? On second thoughts, you know that our Keanu is gay, right?" Coach asked signalling to the goalie.

"You're saying Baseball isn't a man's sport?" Harvey asked.

"At least you have some common fucking sense. The last kid that tried to tell me baseball was a man's sport ended up with a wedgie on top of our school pole, pissing himself whilst crying for his pet bunny to come and save his sorry little ass. Here we play Lacrosse." Coach said.

"That niche Canadian sport?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrows.

"I like you." Coach said chuckling. "I like you so much that I'd let you come into my house and let you fuck my daughter and I would even let you have the common courtesy of doing so privately."

"Thanks for the compliment?" Harvey questioning not knowing whether it was a compliment.

"You should be thankful to the Lord because it's the only one you'll get." Coach said signalling Harvey back into the group.

The coach blew his whistle and got everyone's attention back.

"Since Mrs Reed is still injured, I have to take care of the girls gym class." Coach said as he got interrupted by Mike sniggering.

"What's so funny Ross? Think I'm a pervert?" Coach asked.

"Maybe." Mike said teasing.

"Go over there and give me 100." Coach said pointing away.

"But Coach, c'mon." Mike said.

"Make that 200." Coach said. Mike groaned and walked away as he started to do burpees.

"Since we got the girls here we're gonna be playing some soccer. Kid, you're on Keanu's team." Coach said signalling to the goalkeeper.

Harvey walked towards Keanu who smiled welcomingly and gestured to the others.

"Is is he really like that?" Harvey asked Keanu.

"He is but once you know him you'll see the funny side of it." Keanu said. A bunch of guys and girls came over who Harvey didn't recognise until he stood still and saw one he did approach him.

"Harvey, this is Angel _(pronounced Anhel due to Spanish pronounsiation)_, Daley, Robin, Jennifer, Angela and Donna." Harvey everyone's hand and stared at Donna and smiled.

"Hey, you're in my Law class. Right?" Donna asked. Harvey opened his mouth slowly and no words came out because he couldn't help but notice how young she looked. She was still as beautiful as he remembered but now he knew that if they were together in the same high school then she would have grown up to become the women she is.

Donna nodded slowly and smiled. _I hope she doesn't think I'm an idiot._

"You're dating Ross, right?" Harvey blurted realising that he's sounded like an even bigger idiot.

"I am." Donna said nodding as they walked towards the net.

"I'm sorry I've probably made myself sound like a confused idiot like a midget in an amusement. Can we start again?" Harvey asked.

"Sure. Donna." Donna said extending her hand.

"Harvey." Harvey said shaking it.

"If you want to survive then don't pass me the ball. My dad says my face is a magnet for balls and the floor." Donna said tying her laces.

"That doesn't sound right..." Harvey said leaving his mouth open at what she just said.

"Tell me about it. You can't around saying the words balls to a teenager without giggling. It makes it even more awkward when it's your dad." Donna said as they lined up before kick off.

"Harvey, you good at defending?" Keanu asked wearing her gloves and standing in goals.

"I've played soccer a few times." Harvey said.

"Good because you and Donna stay in defense. Jennifer and Daley in midfield with Angel and Angela in attack." Keanu said like a true captain as Harvey nodded.

"Aww. They sound cute together. Angel and Angela. They're going to make sex babies." Donna said awwing like a teenage girl would. Harvey was almost in shock because Donna wouldn't fangirl over something like that but she is a teenager.

"Isn't that how babies are made?" Harvey asked giving a small laugh as the coach blew her whistle.

"You know what I mean." Donna said looking at Harvey and rolling her eyes.

"Watch out Donna!" Keanu shouted as the ball came to Donna.

Harvey stuck his leg out and just about controlled the soccer ball and passed it to Keanu who blasted the ball out of their half towards Angela.

"I think you just saved me from another visit to the nurses office." Donna said with her cheeks burning red.

"You're welcome." Harvey replied as their focus was now on the game.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Lunch<span>**_

"What are you fricking doing?" Rachel asked as Harvey walked towards her with a tray of food in his hand.

"Sitting next to you so that I can absorb the protein and carbohydrates from this pasta and eventually digest the waste products." Harvey said sitting down across her.

"Ingest your food somewhere else, you're ruining your life every second you're with me." Rachel said. Harvey sighed and was disturbed and frustrated by her lack of self esteem.

"Where else do you want me to eat?" Harvey asked looking around causing Rachel to look up at him for the first time this conversation.

"They'll come here running for you Specter and then once you're gone I'll be still here alone. You'll see." Rachel said reassuringly. Harvey for a second paused because she sounded like she actually wanted to sit alone which is unusual because no one wants to be alone. He wanted to think about it even more but his appetite was taking over his thoughts.

"What was your homework for Law?" Harvey asked eating his pasta.

"2 page essay on how a law is passed." Rachel said sounding like she didn't want to do it.

"Want me to help? I've got notes on that." Harvey said.

"I'm okay Harvey." Rachel said giving a weak smile and eating her food.

After a while Rachel started to become more comfortable as she didn't start to look away every 5 second and speak with hesitation. Harvey decided to take this opportunity to try to analyse her psychologically and then he could make comparisons from this Rachel to real Rachel.

"You did what?!" Harvey asked laughing.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I told him that women are like 70% more likely to get raped in the first date and he started looking at me as if I were crazy."

"And did you tell him it was a joke?" Harvey asked.

"No. I carried on and asked for his address and his mother's address in case anything happened."

"And what'd he say?"

"He said that guys are 99% more likely to leave this conversation when he's staying up till 4 to have sex." Rachel said.

"Holy shit! He must have been pissed."

"He was. He thought I was some crazy feminist nymphomaniac on crack." Rachel said laughing for the first time this conversation.

"Hey." A voice came from Harvey's side of the bench. He turned and saw Donna sitting next to him, smiling. He paused for a moment as his heart started to sped a little faster than usual.

"Hey." Harvey managed to croak out. Rachel didn't speak a word and just ate the remaining sandwich she had.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us." Donna said signalling to the table across them. Harvey and Rachel both looked back and saw Mike, Louis and a few people smiling and laughing.

"Um...I was kinda-" Harvey said looking at Rachel who already stood up.

"It's okay. I was leaving anyway. Thanks for the help on the law homework." Rachel said giving a weak smile and walking off in another direction. Harvey felt bad for her because she probably thought that he was going to be with Harvey's gang forever and she'll stay all alone.

"Come on." Donna said touching his hand causing Harvey to get goosebumps. He couldn't believe how real the touch felt because her hand was as soft and delicate compared to her older self. It was almost supernatural or magical thinking about the resemblance in the most subtle of details.

"I was telling everyone about how you stopped me from going to the nurse again-"

"For the 5th time." Louis said.

"Don't over-exaggerate Lou." Donna said correcting him.

"Lou?" Harvey asked smiling at the nickname. He remembered how once Louis wanted everyone to call him Lou after watching Nightcrawler so that people start to fear him more and think he's more of a sociopath.

"Yeah, Lou. Short for Louis." Louis said.

"I got it." Harvey said nodding and sitting next to Louis and across Mike and Donna.

"Anyone, you saved me and I saved you." Donna said smiling.

"Saved me from what? I don't remember a ball coming to me or almost getting hit by a car?" Harvey asked curiously.

"She saved you from Rachel. C'mon dude, wake up." Louis said.

"I didn't know anyone could be crazy and strange as Rachel Zane." Mike said.

"Rumour is that her father got this huge law suit for sexual discrimination." Donna said.

"Really? That's...surprising." Harvey said confused at why Robert Zane would get sued over sexual discrimination.

"Surprising, how?" Mike asked.

"I guess you don't hear that much about sexual discrimination in a world where women can vote and have equal right and all that good stuff." Harvey said.

"Of course you would if you're a lawyer and practically run the place." Louis said.

"Sorry guys but I've gotta go see Coach." Mike said standing up and stretching.

"What about?" Keanu asked arriving towards their table.

"Keanu." Harvey said smiling.

"Hey Specter, you were pretty good today." Keanu said sitting next to Allison.

"Thanks." Harvey said.

"Where you going Mike?" Donna asked.

"Coach asked me to help him with something." Mike said grabbing his bag from under the table and placing it around his shoulder. "It's nothing. I'll see you after school." Mike gave a peck to Donna on her cheek and walking away in the opposite direction.

If Harvey could. he'd vomit right now because: 1) He wasn't used to Mike being around anyone but Rachel  
>2) He wasn't used to Donna being around any other guy<br>3) He certainly was getting used to the idea that Mike was dating Donna because it's like a kid dating his mom but he had to get used to it because they were all the same age.

"How long you been together?"

"Wow, it's been years now. Probably 3 years now. We were always close when we were kids so one day we just hooked up and here we are." Donna said smiling causing Harvey to look in disbelief. "And you?"

"Me?"

"You ever had a women in your life?" Donna asked.

"I did but it's long distance unfortunately. She's too far away for us to talk every day." Harvey said.

"What was she like?" Donna asked.

"She was nice. Yeah, she was nice." Harvey said giving a weak smile.

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Harvey said remembering that he forgot his sports bag in the gym.<p>

It was the end of the school and most of the students left so Harvey found walking through the hallway almost like in a horror movie because one of the lights were flickering and he was expecting a jump scare to happen like in a cliched horror movie like Annabelle_ (all films are subjective and Annabelle doesn't live up to the hype of The Conjuring)._

Harvey walked into the changing room and was relieved when he was his sports bag still on top of the lockers. He walked out of the changing room and was suddenly startled by the noise that was coming from the janitor's closet. Harvey pace palmed himself at the sign of the cliche moment because he hated cliches.

He put his head near the door and heard noises that would change the demographic of this story into M _(I'm serious lol, unless you like the stuff). _Curious he opened the door slowly and saw a male and a female making out and stopped when they saw Harvey's face. Harvey didn't face them and looked away.

"I'm sorry." Harvey said taking a quick glance at both of them. Harvey paused and looked back at the figures and he regretted looking at who they were because though he was used to this in the other world, in this world it would be almost blasphemous.

Rachel's eyes widened as she stared at Harvey and straightened her top as Mike jumped away from Rachel who was wiping away the red lipstick smothered over his lips and face.

"Fuck."


	3. You Can't Tell Anyone

**_Author's Note - I want to thank everyone who commented because without your comments I would think I am doing a bad job. I've used this chapter to start to relationship between Harvey and Travis and Donna. Expect a lot of Travis in this story, I think he was underused in Suits and should come back. He's rarely featured in Suits fanfictions so why not use a character that's never used? I hope it opens up people's eyes to his character._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_**

It was safe to say that Harvey wasn't going to be the most popular character tomorrow after he walked away from Rachel and Mike not speaking a word to them. He knew that it'd take too long for him to rant and he didn't want to get any of their bad sides at the same time so he decided to do the next best thing which was to leave. It didn't also help that Rachel told him not to tell anyone before leaving.

"Harvey, I want you to meet the neighbours." Lily said.

"Do I have too?" Harvey asked putting the book away that Cameron gave to Harvey.

"It's a sign of respect which is something you gotta give to get. I want people to know that we're prepared to talk with them and be their friends. Imagine how afraid people are when people move next to them and they don't speak to them." Lily said.

"What if we want them to think we're a bunch of cannibals who comment incest here and there?" Harvey asked curious about his answer.

"You don't have a sister and if you wanted to have sex with me then you're welcome any time. My room's always open." Harvey's mother said winking at him.

"Eww, that's gross Mom. Never make an incest joke again." Harvey said wincing at the thought.

"I won't if you won't. They also got a son who goes to your school." Lily said dragging Harvey outside.

Harvey hoped that it wasn't Mike which was weird because he imagined Mike and Rachel living next to him whilst he takes over Pearson Specter from Jessica with Donna as a Lady Macbeth to his Macbeth. But that was after binge watching House Of Cards. It didn't also help that Mike wasn't _Mike_. He wasn't the eager hungry associate he once knew because now he was more or less the Alpha of his year who dated the hottest chick of the school which raised another problem. _Donna_.

She had to know that he was cheating on him but he didn't know how too and Harvey didn't think he could bear both of them sharing a kiss. However he reached the conclusion that Mike should tell her and the last thing he wants to do in this weird alternate reality/dream is to cause his own friends to hate him.

A woman arrived from outside the house and Harvey swore she looked like someone's son but he couldn't put his finger right on it.

"Travis, come here. New neighbours!" Harvey's eyes opened wide because he couldn't believe that Travis Tanner was his neighbour.

Travis came from inside the house and walked towards Harvey where he nodded and waited for Harvey to speak.

"Hey." Travis managed to speak.

"Hey." Harvey replied.

"I'm sorry but I've got that law homework to do and-"

"Maybe Harvey could help?" Travis' mother said.

"I'd love too but I've got algebra due tomorrow so maybe next time." Harvey said trying not to embarrass Travis.

The thought of _helping_ Travis Tanner in his life never occurred to Harvey because he absolutely hated his guts but for some reason he felt like he needed him on his side because he still couldn't figure out what absurdist reality he was living in.

* * *

><p>"How the fuck is this possible?" Harvey muttered to himself when waking up and realising that nothing had changed. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he went to sleep and the weird part was that he was dreaming.<p>

"This has to be a dream. It _has_ too. How else is this all possible?"

Harvey got up from his bed and went to the sink washing his face over and over again but nothing was happening. He looked at himself in the mirror and clenched his hand into a fist and was about to punch the mirror in frustration when a knock came on the door. Harvey relaxed himself and shut the tap off walking towards the door and opened it.

"Marcus."

"Hey Harv." Harvey said leaning against the wall.

"Can we talk?" Marcus asked.

"Sure." Harvey said moving over and letting Marcus into his room.

"Dude, why haven't you unpacked?" Marcus asked looking around his room.

"Haven't been in the mood. Too busy at school. Haven't been bothered and any other reasons that have to do with me being lazy." Harvey said.

"At least give me your Queen albums." Marcus said looking at the box labelled 'Music'.

"Queen Albums? I don't own any Queen albums." Harvey said wincing his eyebrows.

"Sure you don't. You _only_ memorized Bohemian Rhapsody since you were 8. It annoyed the shit out of me so much I even learned it." Marcus said smiling.

"Okay you can take it. What do you need to talk about?" Harvey asked sitting on his bed.

"I-it's a girl Harvey." Marcus said.

"A girl? Holy crap I was expecting you to come out of the closet or something." Harvey said giving a smirking.

"Fuck off." Marcus said knowing it was only banter.

"So what is it, a crush or what?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know; she's like the complete package dude. Kinda like Emma Stone and Jennifer Stone having a daughter who had then had a daughter with Blake Lively-"

"So she's witty blonde who looks old for her age?" Harvey asked trying to annoy Marcus.

"Dude Blake Lively is hot." Marcus said.

"I'm sure she is." Harvey said.

"Anyway, like, I think she's the one for me." Marcus said.

"You don't even know her." Harvey said.

"That's why I'm here. You were with Zoe before like, how did you know that she was the one before, you know, she left?" Marcus asked.

"Speak with her, maybe when you make her laugh she'll fall in love with your personality and you'll fall in love with her even more. Love's complicated and bullshit, it's up to you to decide how complicated it is." Harvey said.

"Wow, erm, thanks Harv." Marcus said.

"Anytime Marc." Harvey said smiling and looking up at his brother.

* * *

><p>It was awkward when Harvey walked into his Law class the next day because he didn't know what to expect. He saw Mike in the middle of his group with Louis but with Donna already there next to him with his arm over hers. He couldn't stand the image but he had to try and push it aside as he walked past them and took a seat next to Rachel who was flicking through her notes.<p>

"It was serious in the eighth grade." Rachel said sighing.

"I'm sure it was." Harvey said with no emotion on his voice.

"You can sit there and judge me bitterly but we were in love. I remember when we were younger and he used to send me cards that used to end up in my locker that used to read 'your secret lover'. After a few years it got to the point where we used to go to the library at the old fiction section where they had Shakespeare because it's where we kissed for the first time. But-" Rachel said pausing.

"Finish your thought." Harvey said.

"He said we shouldn't be together. When I tried to talk to him after he seemed too preoccupied and had lost interest in me. I asked him what was going on, all he just was 'life gets in the way'. Eventually we stopped talking for days which turned into weeks then months went day. That's when I saw him with Donna."

"So you two in the janitor's closet was the first time it's happened?" Harvey said observing her.

"Yes." Rachel said.

Harvey raised an eyebrow because he noticed that she quickly tilted her head to the side before answering, her shoulders were raised a little, hands covering her head, rapid blinking. His experience as a lawyer became useful for the first time.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked touching her mouth.

"How many times Rachel?" Harvey asked which made Rachel blush as she tried to hide it with her hands.

"If it's a quiet afternoon in an after school maths revision class and you're ex old guy suddenly shows up with a story about how he's missed having make out sessions in the library and has feelings for you then wouldn't you do the same thing?" Rachel asked.

"Not if they were with someone else. I thought you'd realise that."

"We were 14. It wasn't a big deal or something."

"Wait, since you were 14. He's been with both of you for almost _three_ years?"

"But he likes me though."

"You're supposed to be my voice of reason here Rachel and the voice of reason doesn't go banging his ex, whilst in a relationship." Harvey said trying to compose himself.

"We never had sex...yet." Rachel said blushing almost crimson red.

"Rachel, if he loved you then he'd be with you." Harvey said.

"But he can't because…..his dad is running for mayor and looking to get re-elected and will probably get it because he's literally like Harvey Dent before turning into Two-Face with me and Mike being like Romeo and Juliet. We just can't be together because there's no such thing as unity in a small town; there just isn't." Rachel said trying to compose herself and trying to not rant at Harvey.

"Whatever gets you to sleep, Rachel." Harvey said looking forward and giving up in this conversation.

"Please Harvey, you can't tell anyone! I can't lose Mike after all this." Rachel said.

"I won't." Harvey said turning back and seeing Rachel smile.

Harvey turned back and there was a pregnant pause between them as the bell rang with Cameron Dennis walking through the door. He couldn't get the image of Rachel smiling back because it was disturbing that she was okay with cheating with is something the _real Rachel_ wouldn't have smiled or have been proud about.

* * *

><p>For the first time Harvey had English and he thought that he wasn't going to enjoy it because he saw Harold who smelt like he had weed for breakfast and lunch. He decided to sit at the back of the class and just watch the students come in and try to see whether he could see anyone else he recognized.<p>

_Buzz Buzz_

Harvey took his phone out and curiously and saw that he received a text from an unknown number. The text read:

_Over a litre of blood lost from the brain. Might fall into possible coma. Results will be known in two days._

Harvey touched his head lightly to where the baseball hit his head. He didn't feel any stitches or any inflammation; it was as if there was nothing there on the first place. He called the number and held the phone to his ear and heard the phone ring, as his head moved up he saw that half the class had already made their way inside the room.

There was no answer on the phone. Harvey cut the phone angrily and tossed it back inside his bag where he closed his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration and tried to calm himself down.

"Girlfriend problems?"

Harvey's eyes opened and saw Donna sitting in the seat next to him. He crossed his eyebrows and saw some people coming from the door behind him and looked back at her.

"I'm single." Harvey said not trying to complicate problems for himself.

"Oh. So you've broke up?" Donna asked.

"Something like that, it was a while ago." Harvey said saying the first thing that came into his mind.

"She not picking up?" Donna asked.

"No."

"I know this woman, gives great massages and if you pay a little extra, she'll do you some favours." Donna said winking.

"I'm not looking to get laid." Harvey said raising his eyebrow.

"What if I told you she had a body like Jennifer Lopez?"

"Still not interested? What disturbs me is that you know of prostitutes." Harvey replied.

"What if it was Jennifer Lopez?" Donna asked.

"She better have her Golden Globes ready then." Harvey said smiling and remembering what Jeremy Renner at the 2015 Golden Globes. Donna laughed at the joke as if she hadn't heard it, Harvey raised his eyebrow but couldn't help smiling whenever she laughed.

"Ms Paulsen?" Came the voice of an English accent.

Harvey and Donna saw a teacher standing in front of them to which Harvey recognized as being Ava Hessington. He was surprised to see how young she looked and attractive she looked.

"Yes Ms Hessington?"

"Remember what we're doing this semester?"

"Uhhhh...Creative writing?" Donna asked.

"And remember how I specified you have to do it in pairs?" Eva asked. Harvey looked at her and both of them knew where this was going.

"Yeah..."

"Looks like you've found your partner for this project and life." Eva said causing Harvey to instantly choke and Donna to giggle slightly at Harvey's reaction.

"You know she's taken right?" Harvey asked Eva.

"I know….I don't like him, he's an arrogant bastard. Why are you dating that retched boy?" Eva asked.

"Because he's a blue eyes baby faced assassin who's going to make beautiful babies with me." Donna said which made Harvey want to vomit at the statement.

"I bet he'd make a better husband...what's your name?" Eva asked Harvey.

"Specter, Harvey Specter." Harvey said smiling.

"See I told you so. He's got the looks, the charisma, the same colour eyes and his surename sounds like something James Bond would use on a cover mission." Eva said.

"But he's not James Bond." Donna said.

"How do you know that's true?" Harvey asked.

"Because you're not British." Donna said.

"I could be putting on an accent; I didn't even know who Aaron Korsh was." Harvey said in his best Sean Connery impression.

"Blasphemy." Donna said gasping.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Eva said smiling.

"So creative writing…" Harvey said.

"Yep. Mrs Hessington's extremely strict when it comes to spelling and grammar but she's okay if the story is borderline good. Kind of like The Godfather." Donna said.

"You take that back." Harvey said quickly and finding it offensive as if a nerve had been struck.

"I'm just kidding. The Godfather is a masterpiece, I was thinking more Drive." Donna said.

"Not a Ryan Gosling fan?" Harvey asked.

"He's okay. Not my type. I bet you have a man crush on him." Donna said smirking.

"I do, he's a good looking man." Harvey said nodding.

"Good because the one I really want is Tom Hardy. His accent's such a turn on and I'd do anything for him to put me on a counter and just have sex with him. Oh god, thinking about it turns me on." Donna said trying to catch her break.

Harvey was starting to like this version of Donna because she might have been her best friend but she didn't admit things as easily as the real Donna would. It took him weeks to make her admit she had a crush on Tom Hardy after she insisted on binge watching all of Tom Hardy's movies before The Dark Knight Rises was released. She even dragged him out of his lunch break to watch Locke but luckily for both of them the movie was great and it was under 90 minutes of Tom Hardy doing an English accent, Welsh more precise, in a car and just him.

"You know you haven't asked for my number, yet." Donna said interrupting Harvey's chain of thought.

Harvey looked at Donna and raised his eyebrow and forgot momentarily about their creative writing task.

"And what if I don't give you my number?" Harvey asked.

"If you don't give me your number then we can't do this task together, then we'll fail English which puts me in a level of 'Fuck you'. I will come done your house, seduce you and when we're rubbing body parts, I'll rip your throat out...with my canines." Donna said seriously and showing her canines to him.

Harvey knew she was kidding because he was getting used to threats like that, only more subtle and horrific. _She's definitely Donna_, Harvey thought.

"At least we 'rub body parts'." Harvey said smirking.

"Seriously, I just threatened to rip your throat out and you're interesting in having sex with me? That's sick!" Donna said looking disgusted.

"Not as sick as you threatening to rip my throat out if I don't give you my number. But just in case you're crazy enough to do something like that, here you go." Harvey said looking for a piece of paper.

"Just write it on my hand." Donna said giving him her pen and holding out her palm.

"Won't people see?" Harvey asked.

"We're just friends doing a project." Donna said rolling her eyes as if it was normal for guys to write on her hand.

"Sounds reasonable." Harvey said taking the pen and writing on her hand.

Both of them didn't talk to each other until the end of the lesson. It was hard for Harvey to pay attention at all because it was the first time he touched her hand in a lengthy time and he was reminded of how much he missed her, despite the fact there's a version of her here.

* * *

><p>After lunch Harvey was jogging towards Biology class because he was late. He also knew that he had Travis in his class because he overheard his mother talking about Biology. His mother told him over dinner that Travis' mom had a Biology degree so she wanted his son naturally to do well in the subject.<p>

He stepped through the door and immediately everyone stared at him with shock as if he had just killed someone and they thought that they were next. The teacher looked at him with her glasses on the end of her nose.

"Mr Specter. You're late." Mrs Safrany said.

"I'm sorry about that. I got lost and got ended up in the other side of the school. It's like crossing the road in England." Harvey said closing the door behind him.

"I'll forgive you because you're new but next time I won't be as easy. We were just assigning partners and I've put you with Travis." Mrs Safrany stated.

Travis looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Harvey and had a pen in his mouth which he spat out as his jaw opened slowly in shock. Harvey looked back at him and watched how he just rolled his eyes and focused back onto the book as if he was accepting defeat.

Harvey walked towards the chair next to him and sat there. Once the teacher sat down, Travis moved to the edge slightly towards where Harvey was sitting.

"Our project is on respiration. Everything about respiration, I should get it done before the weekend." Travis said looking at his textbook.

"Why not do it together? Our moms won't force us to be together then." Harvey said.

"My place after school." Travis said before looking back down onto his work.

* * *

><p>When Harvey walked into Travis's room he didn't shy away this version of Travis as his room was neat, spotless and there were no creases on his bed which surprised the hell out of him.<p>

"What should we start on?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe we could start on Glycolysis. We're going to need to know where it takes place in the mitochondria and-"

"Is that a lacrosse stick?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, I play a little here and there." Travis said scratching the back of his nervously.

"I don't believe that. If you played here and there then why buy a stick?" Harvey asked.

"Okay, so maybe people think I'm kinda good." Travis said trying not to brag in any way.

"So why aren't you on the team?" Harvey asked.

"Not interested. Besides the team's off limits, like how do you improve on perfection in the first place?" Travis replied quickly.

"No team's perfect, there's always room for improvement like more goals in tight matches. If you're as good as you say, then coach would have to have his head stuck up his ass to say-"

"Enough with the visuals." Travis said.

"Whatever, I just think you'd be great for the team. At least go for trials." Harvey said only for Travis to nod and focus on the task ahead causing Harvey feel to frustrated.


	4. Dance With Me

_**Author's Note - I want to give a shout out to Logan96, rocklesson86 and Nikki Macht for reviewing the past 2 chapters and the reviews have been positive like 100% on RottenTomatoes positive (I'm a movie fanatic so don't be shocked if I talk anything movie related). I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it's 4k+ words.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Suits but I own Keanu who's played by Keanu Reeves because John Wick is fricking awesometacular and since the man doesn't age, he'll pass for a teenager. Mike's dad is going to be played by Jeff Daniels because he's fucking awesome in everything he's in and since Harvey's also a teen, his dad's going to be played by Jason Segal but older. Now I know what you're thinking 'comedian Jason Segal?'. But his movie with Jessie Eisenberg called The End of the Tour has got him rave reviews so clearly he can act in a dramatic role. Plus they have a resemblance. **_

* * *

><p>"Dad, where are we going?" Harvey asked suddenly realising after 30 minutes of deep thought over the Mike &amp; Donna situation that he didn't even know where he was going.<p>

"I thought you knew?" Gordon said looking at his son.

"I wasn't told anything." Harvey said.

"Well, I knew you were still upset over the move-"

"I'm not anymore." Harvey said.

"It's okay to be in denial." Gordon said facing his son.

"I'm not in denial." Harvey said assuring his dad.

"It's okay that you're selective about the reality you accept but I'm going to show you why the reality of us starting over is going to work." Gordon said.

"I don't understand how we can start over when nothing happened back home." Harvey said making it up trying to understand the back story of his new reality.

"Can we not talk about what happened in the past? It's good to learn from it but by becoming a prisoner to it takes away living the joys of the present and prevents us to focus on the hopes of the future. You're at an age where you shouldn't let anything that's happened pre-occupy your thoughts because you got a right future ahead of you. I want to see you grow up successful, nothing less." Gordon said. That hit Harvey right in his emotional core because he remembered how his father died before he saw any of his further successes and wished every year that he was watching him make his every step to gain even more success.

"Erm, yeah. Sure." Harvey said.

"I think you'll start to appreciate me once you see where we're going." Gordon said patting Harvey on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Gordon parked in a neighborhood that wasn't far from his school or his house but noticed that all the houses were colossal sized all with garages, lawns as green as grass could be, a water fountain in the middle of the houses and cars ranging from Bentley's to Rolls Royces.<p>

"Holy crap, which millionaire did you nab this time?" Harvey asked smirking as he got out of his car. Gordon got out and locked the car as he walked with Harvey towards the largest house of the neighborhood.

"He's not just a millionaire, he was a former police officer and extremely respected around this town." Gordon said.

"Who is he?" Harvey asked curiously.

"He's only Mayor James Ross." Gordon said smirking like a Cheshire cat.

Harvey paused on the spot immediately and realised that they were about to go to Mike's house which meant that he might be facing him face to face for the first time since the incident.

"Something wrong?" Gordon asked looking back.

"I know his son, Mike...how did he find you?" Harvey asked curiously.

"He called my office first thing in the morning. He said that he wanted me to look at his house insurance and if I could find something cheaper then he might renew a bunch of other things like his car. Now the plan is to get on his good side and we're already on a good start because you know his kid. Eventually I sweet talk my way and he hires me. But that got me thinking, since my charm works all the time, he might recommend me to his friends which means that we're not only guaranteed money but we've got a foothold in this community. It's a win win situation. Can we lose at this rate? Absolutely fucking not." Gordon said like a true salesman. Harvey almost cringed on the f bomb because he was never used to hearing his father swear and when he did then it would've been in an emotional moment.

Both of them walked towards the door and Gordon rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. When Mike opened the door and stared at Harvey, he gave the same look of surprise Harvey just did moment ago.

James came from behind Mike and smiled at Gordon. Harvey looked up at Mike's dad and saw that he certainly looked like Mike but not enough so maybe he shared his mother's looks.

"Ah, you're here." James said opening the door to both of them as Mike moved out of the way recovering from the shock. Gordon entered the house as did Harvey.

"I believe you two know each other?" James asked Harvey and Mike.

"We're in the same Law class, Mr Ross." Harvey said.

"Please call me James." James said smiling with his charm with Harvey nodding.

"Harvey, do you mind if we speak on the porch about the law homework?" Mike asked.

"Why go on the porch when you can give him the tour of the house?" James asked.

"Well to be honest I want a tour of this neighborhood. It's beautiful like as if it hangs upon the cheek of night." Harvey said.

"Did you just quote Romeo and Juliet?" James asked surprised.

"I did." Harvey said with swagger and confidence.

"That's surprising and I'm impressed. Not many kids read Shakespeare and when they do, I think they're either crazy or it's for English. I still think you should go to Mike's room. You'll love it." James said enthusiastically.

"Mr Ross-"

"James." James said correcting him.

"James. I know you want me to go to Mike's room and I'd love to but though this be madness, yet there is method." Harvey said reassuringly.

"Since you just quoted my favorite Shakespearean line, you have my permission to go out." James said impressed.

"Thank you Mr R...James." Harvey said almost cringing at saying his name wrong.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing your dad doesn't know you have <em>two<em> girlfriends?" Harvey asked when Mike shut the door to their house.

"You have a hard time knowing your role and shutting your mouth, don't you? You don't know anything about myself or my _girlfriend_, as in singular and not plural." Mike said angrily. Harvey was about to rant about how much he did know him but then thought about how much he knew about this Mike because he certainly isn't the Mike he knew.

"So what's Rachel to you? You're mistress or something? You can't go around convincing her that you were meant to be together when you're snogging with Donna during Law class in front of her." Harvey said annoyingly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Mike replied quickly.

"You sure about that because three years of pushing Rachel to the side to flirt with Donna and lying to both of them seems like I know pretty much everything there is to know. You have Rachel thinking that you're going to leave Donna to be with her and we both know it's not happening any time soon and the reason why she's thinking that is because you've cast some sort of spell on her." Harvey said as they both shared a pregnant pause between them.

"You like her, don't you?" Mike said breaking the silence as he narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Of course not." Harvey said denying.

Not believing him, Mike walked forward and stepped closer trying to intimidate him.

"You _do _and if you dare lay a finger or raise your voice on her sooty black hair-"

"Wait you mean _Rachel_?!. I do not like Rachel." Harvey said laughing at the suggestion.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Mike asked taking Harvey's laugh into offence.

"She's not my type." Harvey said.

* * *

><p><em>Hey what are you doing now?<em>

Harvey read the text message as he sat on Travis's bed. He couldn't help but let a smile spread through his face as he read Donna's name on top of his phone. It's a shame that he couldn't get the picture he set on her contact ID when he once wished her birthday with a cake and managed to take a picture of her reaction when he threw it on her face. She almost killed him that day.

_Not much, you?_

"Did I just read that right?" Travis asked spinning from his chair and getting a peak from the top of his phone.

"Yeah, Donna." Harvey said as his eyes grew wide.

"You mean Paulsen, Donna Paulsen. As in the goddess that's dating Ross, Donna Paulsen?" Travis asked widening his eyes in shock.

"Yep." Harvey said trying to make it sound it wasn't a big deal.

_Pool party, my place, parents out. Interested?_

Harvey held his breath and was almost confused on how to respond. Travis didn't help because he just watched Harvey's reaction waiting for him to react like a man trying to guess a woman's weight.

_You can have a +1, just not Zane_

"You know Rachel Zane?" Travis asked.

"I've spoken to her a couple of times in Law, so yeah." Harvey said casually.

"So what you going to do?" Travis asked.

Harvey looked at Travis and smiled. "Travis, we're going to go to a pool party."

* * *

><p>When Harvey and Travis stood outside the house, their first reaction was that the house was large and the second being that there was noise coming from inside it.<p>

They rang the doorbell and Travis looked at Harvey nervously trying to send signals that he was having second thoughts but they were diminished as the doors swung open to the figure of Donna Paulsen and he knew that it was too late.

"Harvey, you came!"

"Of course we did. I'm a man of my word." Harvey said smiling as Donna opened the door wider allowing both of them to enter the house. "This is Travis."

"Weren't you the one that once went to Lacrosse trials and-"

"That's me." Travis said quickly trying not to embarrass himself and expose anything to Harvey but he knew it was too late because Harvey had the expression of _'I want to know what the hell happened'._

"There's a lot of red solo cups here." Harvey said seeing that they were trying to throw the ping pong ball into the cup.

"Wanna try?" Donna asked.

"Sure, c'mon Travis." Harvey asked.

Donna grabbed his hand and took him to the ping pong table where teenagers surrounding the table with beers in their hand cheered on people who were nowhere near the target. She gave Harvey and Travis a ping pong ball and waited for the woman to throw the ball as she managed to knock one of the cups onto the floor.

"Are you ready?" Donna asked.

"Sure am." Harvey said smiling.

"No, I said ARE YOU READY!" Donna said louder.

Harvey looked at Donna and smiled as he threw the ball and saw the crowd go _'Ohhhh'_ as the ball hit the edge of the cup.

"Nice try." Donna said.

Travis took the center stage and threw the ball straight into the cup into the corner as if it was nothing causing the whole crowd around the table to be dead for a moment realising that someone they didn't know just made it look easy. The crowd then erupted in cheer as they grabbed Travis onto their shoulders and cheered like a bunch of hooligans.

"Some guys have all the luck." Harvey said admiring the site of Travis getting cheered.

"Let me take you to the pool." Donna said grabbing Harvey's arm again and dragging him towards the back of the house towards the pool.

"So here it is." Harvey looked at the fancy pool and he thought it looked great. Music was blaring from the speakers which echoed around the back garden, teenagers were in the pool or around it talking, drinking, eating and enjoying themselves.

"Hey guys." Travis said coming back looking like he'd been flustered by his crush for hours.

"They finally let you go?" Donna asked smirking.

"Yeah, I mean they were even chanting my name when I did it a second time." Travis said.

"Some skill set you got there Travis." Harvey said.

"You learn something new everyday." Travis said.

"I'll get you some cups, give me a second." Donna said leaving both of them for a moment.

"See that dude over there?" Travis asked pointing to Keanu.

"Keanu?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, hates my guts." Travis said.

"I thought everyone loved Keanu?" Harvey asked.

"They do, but Keanu doesn't love everyone." Travis said. Harvey didn't have time for this and saw Donna coming toward their direction.

"Do me a favor and take a picture of me and Donna." Harvey said taking his phone out and unlocking it with his pass code.

"Sure." Travis said selecting the camera app.

"Donna, wanna take a picture?" Harvey asked.

"Sure." Donna said smiling as she put an arm around him. He paused for a moment and put his arm around her waist as if it felt natural and looked at Donna who looked down.

"Sorry." Harvey said.

"No, keep it there. The picture'll come out better." Donna said smiling.

They both looked at Travis who went a little back to get the perfect angle and took the picture. He didn't realise that once he took the picture he was starting to fall back into the pool. He looked down and screamed 'Fuck!' and he went under the water with the phone as away from the depths of the pool as possible.

Travis got back up and saw Donna and Harvey almost in shock but he looked through the phone and saw two beautiful women inside the pool with their swimsuits on who were giggling like a woman laughing at a joke from their crush.

"I don't believe we've been introduced ladies, might we should take a picture?" Travis asked.

"Travis, my phone?" Harvey asked.

"Just one second. I may never get an opportunity to mean more beautiful women in my life." Travis said taking a selfie with the two women. "One more second."

Travis swam to the other side of the pool and gave Harvey his phone.

"You gonna stay here for a while?" Harvey asked kneeling done so only Travis could here.

"That's the plan." Travis said.

Harvey nodded as Travis swam back towards the ladies in the pool.

"He's surprisingly witty." Donna said.

"I know, he should be more like this. Anyway, why the party?" Harvey asked changing the subject.

"Why not? I guess I wanted a drink and didn't want to drink alone." Donna said leaning on the wall behind them and sipping away they beer in her cup.

"I'm not sure I completely agree with you on that." Harvey said.

"Not a drinker?" Donna asked.

"Not really?" Harvey asked.

"So you're one of them sober kids then. Fair enough, you know I find it interesting how political alcohol got in America. It was banned in the 1920's, argh I sound like my parents. I mean why not sound like them, he's helping James Ross with his campaign anyway." Donna said.

"Your parents work for James Ross?" Harvey asked almost shocked.

"Assistant, best friend, advisor, you name it. Buddies since high school and...I don't want to speak about Mike right now." Donna said sipping as Harvey scanned the crowd.

"He's not here. Is he busy or something?" Harvey asked.

"Mike's never here so it's no shocker to me. He showed up for like 15 minutes but on his phone for the last 10 then decided to run like a roadrunner in the desert." Donna said deriding him.

"Did he tell you why?" Harvey asked remembering the encounter in the janitor's closet.

"Shhh, let's not talk about him. Dance with me?" Donna asked standing up and showing off her vibrant purple bikini as Harvey tried not to stare at her.

Harvey blindly followed her trance into a larger room where teenagers were just dancing to the beat to the tune with sweat and adrenaline pumping everywhere. It didn't also help that the song playing was 'Lou Bega - Mambo 5'.

"Oh god a song about a guy cheating." Harvey said muttering to himself and shaking his head. Donna quickly raised her eyebrow doubtfully and looked at Harvey.

"You change your mind?"

"I c...You have a boyfriend." Harvey stated knowing that he wasn't like Mike. Donna's eye narrowed looking unbelievably at him.

"You think that I'd cheat on him with you? How can you think like that, it was only a dance." Donna said huffing and walking past him. He looked back and looked as she increased her pace.

"I know you wouldn't but-"

Donna stopped and turned around looking more calm then she did a moment ago. "Fine, no dancing. But you got to still drink, they make life better. Just ask the Irish."

"Fine." Harvey said smiling knowing that he wasn't in the mood to drink.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>One Hour Later<span>**_

"Dude, you seen Donna?" Harvey said walking over to Travis who was sitting around one of the chairs by the pool and sipping a beer.

"Nope, too busy hoping Keanu doesn't see me and kick my ass. Try in the bathroom." Travis said looking up at him.

Harvey nodded and walked through the crowd that was gathered with less people and he couldn't blame them because it was almost late at night. He walked upstairs and had the chance to see the hallway. It was a pretty standard hallway with doors on the left and right. He suddenly heard crying from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. He walked across slowly and leaned his ear slowly to one of the rooms where the sobbing was louder.

Slowly tapping on the door. "Donna?"

Silence.

"Donna? You in there?"

"Harvey?" Donna asked weakly.

"You okay in there? It didn't sound good from out here." Harvey said trying not to say 'I heard you crying'.

"I'm fine." The sound of rustling came from inside the bathroom, he placed his forehead against the wood of the door. "You should be at the party."

"Just wanted to make sure you were fine, you were gone for a while." Harvey said. Donna didn't respond but he did hear the door unlock but the doorknob didn't open.

He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door sneaking his face in to see what had happened. The first thing that caught his attention as he stepped in was the shattered wine glass on the side of the floor. Once he shut the door he saw Donna inside the shower enclosure, hugging her knees with her whole body wet and her eyes all red unable to cry wet making him realise she must have sat there and cried the whole time.

He walked inside the shower enclosure and didn't take her gaze off her as he sat down across her, not caring that his pants would get wet, so that he could get her attention but she looked another way with her mind occupied in deep thoughts. He got up and decided to sit next to her with his knees bent to stop the rest of his already wet pants from soaking.

"You don't seem fine." Harvey said.

Donna turned her neck to face him and let out another sob, as if she couldn't help it. She covered her mouth and was too late before another broke free. He was never used to seeing the real Donna in a state like this making him new to all this. He put his arm carefully around her and rubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to calm her down.

It took a few moments for her to stop sobbing and when they did stop, she rested her head against his shoulder allowing him to use the silence to think of a way of asking her what happened without making it sound like it was too personal of a question which confused him.

"Do you think Mike is..._cheating_ on me?" Donna said breaking their silence and wiping the tears off her face.

Harvey felt like a sniper had just shot his head because for a moment he felt like he was brain dead.

"What?" Harvey asked.

"I know you two haven't known each other for long because you've just moved here but...I guess...I feel like I love him more than he loves me. It's a strange thought considering _we _practically grew up together. I've been going to his house since we were _three_."

He knew that he should tell her straight to her face that he's cheating on her but he felt that this was Stiles' responsibility. He knew that the last thing anyone needs is finding out that their girlfriend's been cheating on them from another person which makes the cheater look like a bigger asshole.

"What makes you think he's cheating on you?" Harvey asked. Donna lifted her head off his shoulder making it feel weird showing that they've been sitting in the same position for a while. She hid her face by pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Harvey asked.

"It's embarrassing." Donna said as he looked at her wondering how hopeless she looked.

"I guess I understand." Harvey said nodding and trying not to pursue anymore.

"Then why are you still here?" Donna asked causing Harvey to get even more confused. Now he was curious to know what her reasons were.

"I could leave if you-"

"No." Donna said still in the same position. Harvey stood up and stretched his legs and walked to the other side of her, crossing his arms and leaning onto the shower enclosure, watching her. She finally raised her head and looked up at him.

"I wanted to have sex with him." Donna admitted causing a reactionary response from Harvey involving chocking on his saliva. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Harvey asked noticing her glaring at him.

"Like you disapprove. When you're three years into a relationship and you don't have sex then you'd think now would be better. I had it all set up. Home alone, parents out for the night, watched a movie after dinner, seduced him then tried to get him into my bedroom. Want to know what he said?"

"I think I'm the wrong person you're telling this-"

"He asked me what the hell was going on. It wasn't even in a cute and adorable way, but in a way like sex never occurred to him; personally I don't understand the logic there. I thought he was kidding but then he was like _'I don't think we should be doing this'_. We've been dating for almost three years for the love of-" She started crying again but her words now angry and consistent opposed to the the wobbling previously. "He basically _ran _away like I was the devil or something. If he really loved me like he told me for 3 years why didn't he...What's _wrong_ with me?" Donna asked, looking at Harvey with her eyes now large and brown spilling another round of tears.

"There's _nothing _wrong with you, Donna." Harvey told her, her face turning into shock with the confidence of his words.

"But why-"

"He's an idiot. The bright side of this whole thing is that you didn't lose it to someone like him." Harvey said knowing that he was going to have to confront Mike again because leaving your girlfriend and making her feel so bad that that she was alone in the bathroom sobbing was wrong. Harvey knew that he'd do the same if it were Rachel in the real world.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Donna asked. Harvey took a step closer and held his hand out.

"I think I owe you a dance." Harvey suggested smiling. She looked at his hand and took it watching a smile break through the cracks of her tired cheek muscles.

"Okay, just don't stamp on my feet."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note - So that's the end of the chapter. The party scene with the cups and Travis falling in the pool was inspired by Smallpools - Dreaming which is an awesome song which I've loved since Fifa 14 (yes I play Fifa because my other love besides movies is footballsoccer because I'm an English kid, I can't help it).**_

Anyway I hope you enjoyed and comment below and let me know and if you like what you see and you want to see more then favorite and share to everyone...or you can comment you love. Ta!


	5. Making Sure

_**Author's Note : I'm extremely flattered by the reviews that I've been getting and I want to thank the usual suspects, you know who you are. I just want to warn people that there's sexual themes as well as language in this chapter so don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and I think Marcus owns this chapter.**_

"You're late." Lily Specter said when Harvey walked back home. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:21, the worst part being that it was a school night.

"This is the earliest I've ever been late!" Harvey said walking into the kitchen and taking out a can of coke.

"You're seriously going to give me a witty response?" Lily asked entering the kitchen and folding her arms.

"Sorry about that, had to sort some things out."

"What was so important that you had to be kept till 9?"

"Just trying to sort out a problem of a friend's." Harvey said opening the can and taking a long sip of it.

"Ask whether it's about a girl." Marcus shouted from the living room.

"Was it?" Lily asked curiously.

"If I told you the truth, would it keep you alive?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe if my life depended on it then yeah."

"IT's about a girl." Harvey said.

"You've found yourself a girlfriend." Lily asked shocked and in excitement at the same time.

"Hang on there Mom, she's already with someone so don't get too excited." Harvey said.

"Did you, you know, help her in that way?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh GOD no! I maybe be a liar, genius, witty, irresistible-"

"OH GOOD FOR YOU!" Marcus shouted in his Homer Simpson from the living room.

"But I don't go around having sex with women in relationships." Harvey said.

"That's a shame." Lily said walking towards Harvey and reducing the gap between them "Would I have beautiful grandchildren if you did, you know, date her?"

"Why do you have to ask that?" Harvey said.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Lily said walking away from Harvey.

* * *

><p>Harvey slammed the door of his dad's car shut after he got dropped off to school. He stormed inside the building only to realise that there was 15 minutes left till first period. He walked towards their law class and saw Mike talking with Keanu and Louis, all of them laughing with Mike using his hand gestures to probably tell a crazy story.<p>

Harvey grabbed Mike by his shoulder. "We need to talk." Without Mike could come out with a word, he was dragged by Harvey into their empty Law class and closed the door behind.

"What are you doing? I thought we talked about this." Mike said narrowing his eyes.

"We did, but you don't know how to stop doing the stupidest of things and making yourself look like an asshole. Right now, I'm struggling to come up with a vision of how you live your life because I don't know if you care about them, or if you're bullshitting your way through our conversations. The reality that you need to start drilling in that black hole head of yours is that you've got a girl that's so head in heels in love with you that she's naming your children, and another who's trying hard to make the relationship work now that she's doubting herself." Harvey said effortlessly.

Mike's eyes narrowed in confusion as he thought over Harvey's words.

"What's wrong with Donna?"

"You left her at her party."

"You were there? I didn't see you..."

"You're going off topic."

Mike sighed. "Harvey, you can't expect to know how everything works around here."

"I understand it perfectly fine! You're being selfish and you think it's cool to toy around with two girls at the same time but the brutal truth is that it makes you a dick. If you don't want to tell me what's up then that's fine, but at least have the balls too tell them." Harvey countered.

"You think that I haven't tried? You think that this is all about me, right? It isn't! This has never been about me. If I make one wrong move then Donna becomes the laughing stock of this town and Rachel would be in a position that if she were to ever step out of her house then you would have people lining up to embarrass not only her but her family and that's something that can't fuck up a person psychologically. Right now, Donna is enjoying her spotlight and Rachel is okay not being noticed. Why? Because that's best for business." Mike said methodically and trying to restrict his volume which elevated at times to near echoes in the empty room.

"So what? You're saying that cheating on Donna is helping her?" Harvey asked questioning his logic.

"Yeah." Mike said walking towards the door and past Harvey. Harvey turned towards his back and noticed a bruise coming from his neck which he covered as he left the room as quick as he could.

* * *

><p>Once class started, Mike refused to look Harvey in the eye and continued his conversation with his crew and laughing as if nothing at happened. He looked to his side to where Rachel sat and realised that Donna was sitting there, looking better then she did last night.<p>

"Where did you pop up from?" Harvey asked.

"From my mom's-"

"I didn't mean it like that." Harvey said making Donna smile.

"Sure you didn't." Donna said sarcastically.

"Nice to know you're better after-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Donna said quickly.

"Fair enough. You know I've decided to quote the speech from Nightcrawler for my job interview." Harvey said changing the subject.

"That creepy monologue where he has that motto?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I mean everyone needs a motto. Motto's are cool." Harvey said.

"How about you just open a business, employ me, and then give me all your profits, hugs and kisses?" Donna asked.

"What kind of business requires giving hugs and kisses? What sort of sorcery is this?" Harvey asked smiling causing Donna to raise her eyebrow.

"Be a prostitute but give me the money." Donna said.

"How about you be a prostitute and you get 20%? It's not like Patrick Bateman gets paid to have sex with women and kill them?" Harvey asked.

"You don't get the point, you do the work and I spend the money. It's a partnership." Donna said.

"Firstly I refuse to be a prostitute and secondly this partnership sounds like most marriages and there's a reason why those kind of marriages are 65% likely to fail." Harvey said.

"95% of statistics are made up." Donna said.

"Including that one." Harvey said smirking.

"You know if we were married that then I have a feeling you'll end up killing me and I'll end up throwing you off a building." Donna said.

"I feel the chain of events are important, like you can't throw me off a building just for me to come back to life and kill you." Harvey said.

"We all can't regenerate like Doctor Who, okay!"

"You know Sherlock survived falling off a building so if you wanted to kill me then I suggest you strangle me with a belt or something." Harvey said.

"I change my mind, I don't want to kill you. I'll have blood stuck in my nails." Donna said.

"This conversation just got darker." Harvey said.

"I know...When are we going to start on the, you know, English paper?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, when do you want to-"

"How about today after school?" Donna asked.

"Sure." Harvey said.

"Your place or mine?" Donna asked.

"Wanna toss a coin?" Harvey asked.

"I won't let a coin decide our fate." Donna said narrowing her eyebrows.

"Too bad because it's happening." Harvey said taking out a coin and flipping it and placing it under the top of his hands. "Heads or tails?"

"What happens when I win?" Donna asked smirking.

"Confident one you are." Harvey said.

"When I win, we go your place. Heads." Donna said.

"You know tails never fail-" Harvey said before seeing heads on the coin.

"I'll wait for you after school then-" Donna said as she was interrupted by a hand tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw brown eyes staring at her. Donna's smile slowly faded away.

"Oh, hi, uh Rachel." Donna said attempting to bring back her smile.

"You're in my seat." Rachel said glaring at her.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I was just talking to Harvey. I'll speak to you later Harv." Donna said standing and walking away with Harvey watching behind her. She sat onto her seat and began texting which made Harvey's phone buzz. Harvey took his phone out and smiled at Donna's name.

"Calm down, it's a test from a girl...not Obama." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

_She's a creeper - Donna_

"You should learn the art of subtlety." Harvey said going back to his phone.

"As should you. You're falling at her feet and you shouldn't make yourself feel so guilty." Rachel said. Harvey glanced up from his phone confused but then realised that Rachel had mistaken his feeling for Donna as a way of being guilty for keeping the secret.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What, why else would you-" Rachel's eyes suddenly widened in realisation and in understanding. She opened her mouth wide and Harvey quickly covered it.

"Don't speak a word!" Harvey said berating. Donna watched raising her eyebrow in confusion and Harvey felt his phone buzz when she texted him which he ignored. He slowly removed his hand with Rachel speaking in a hushed voice low enough for both of them to listen too.

"You can't like Donna Paulsen. She's not exactly available." Harvey mocked at the hypocrisy as Rachel rolled her eyes. "She's not _really _available. You can't exactly juggle my secret and your crush at the same time when they both revolve around the same girl."

"A little selfish, don't you think Ms Zane?"

"Harvey, she's my boyfriend's other girlfriend." Rachel said making Harvey wince.

"That sentence alone should have stopped our conversation." Harvey said. Rachel paused trying to think of another argument.

"You were my friend first."

"So _now_ we're friends."

"We were always friends and it's natural to get side-tracked." Rachel proposed. Harvey looked down at his phone and replied to Donna's text.

_What's up? - Donna  
>Nothing - Harvey<em>

"Want my advice? Stop calling Mike your boyfriend." Harvey advised remembering the conversation with Mike previously.

"Why not? I have more of a right as your crush does." Rachel said.

"Under what logical reason do you reason that too? Is it legal for a mistress to call their puppet master their boyfriend all of a sudden?" Harvey said.

"You're treading on heavy ground Harvey." Rachel said sounding offended.

"Same can be said about yourself when you let him sweet talk into you whilst he was with her. Why do you have more of a right to call him your boyfriend then Donna does?" Harvey asked.

"Mike and I have a connection. You wouldn't get it and he might even love me." Rachel said confidently.

"And he said that himself?" Harvey asked.

"Not yet-"

"Great." Harvey scoffed.

"But I can tell by the subtlety of his words and his actions. He may not seem like it but he's sweet, funny, honest-"

"Honest? You've got to be fucking kidding me? Rachel, the same guy you're calling honest is with two different girls." Harvey said laughing.

"I _trust_ him. You should too." Rachel said with a passion. Harvey wanted to grab Rachel by the shoulder and shake some sense into her.

"What about his bruises?" Harvey asked.

"Bruises? What bruises?" Rachel asked.

"When I talked with him, I noticed a bruise but I thought it was nothing and didn't want to think about it. I know you've noticed them." Harvey asked.

"When was it a surprise for the captain of the Lacrosse team to get bruises?" Rachel said. Harvey knew it was a logical explanation but how so does someone get a bruise at the back of their neck.

* * *

><p>"Coach, can I speak with you for a moment?" Harvey asked after class.<p>

"Of course Specter. Anything for helping Paulsen here. She's a health violation to my team, she once injured Keanu and had to put Hart in goal." Coach said reminiscing.

"I'm guessing Hart wasn't-"

"He was fucking terrible. He let a back pass go under his legs and scored an own-goal in the finals. It was like watching the Matrix sequels, so much potential but it ended up stoinking the whole place." Coach said.

"Anyway. I need you to do me a favor and put a guy named Travis Tanner in the team." Harvey said.

"You mean the kid who once went to trials with his track suit ripped from the back?" Coach asked.

"So that's what he did?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing I had to remind people that we weren't watching an SNL sketch with Eddie Murphy as a Lacrosse player." Coach said.

"You won't regret it Coach, this guy's the real deal. Went to his house once day and-"

"Don't tell me you did what I thought you did. I thought you would have nailed Paulsen by now." Coach said.

"But she's with Ross." Harvey said.

"I know but knowing you lot you'd probably do Paulsen and her sister." Coach said.

"Donna has a sister?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know everything about everyone now!" Coach said.

"So what you think coach? You think you can do that?" Harvey asked.

"I can but under the condition you join the team as well." Coach said.

"I've never played Lacrosse before." Harvey said.

"You don't have to play, we just need a player because one of our guys got injured for the rest of the season. All you gotta do is sit your ass on the bench all day and I'll consider putting this kid on our team." Coach said.

"You blackmailing me?" Harvey asked.

"You wanted him in and it depends if you want Tanner in." Coach said.

"Fine then." Harvey said.

"Knew you were a good kid. You're gonna make it far in Lacrosse, can't wait to kick your ass in practice." Coach said.

* * *

><p>"You got any ideas about the story?" Harvey asked as Donna went into their house.<p>

"Can it involve romance?" Donna asked.

"As long as it's not a Rom Com." Harvey said.

"But I like 50 Days Of Summer. A romance where the couple sit down and have a conversation like adults and not like the stupid romance movies where you have cliche galore here and there." Donna said pouting.

"Summer's a bitch." Harvey said.

"Hey, she found love in another man." Donna said.

"Doesn't stop her from being a hypocrite. She goes from this philosophy of 'I don't believe in love and destiny' to 'falling in love with a guy over a conversation', I mean it's just amazing to think that all those moments they had, the guy thought it was real but it was just fun for her. He should have just left mid way their conversation. Tom dodged a bullet because the new husband's going to have his hands full with a confusing, misleading woman." Harvey said.

"But Harvey, relationships don't work and the love isn't returned. Sometimes people fall out of love and there's nothing wrong with that. It didn't mean Summer never loved Tom. Maybe it was better Summer left Tom than string along on an empty relationship." Donna said. Harvey thought that this relationship might have been related to Mike's relationship with both of them but the difference being that Mike likes Donna as well which then debunked Harvey's theory.

"Well Autumn's sexier anyway." Harvey said.

"Ugh, you pig." Donna said disgusted.

"Let's just do a Sci-Fi-"

"Romance-"

"A sci-fi romance?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah. Maybe a guy has an affair with two different women and two different times in history. Maybe one in the future and one in the past?" Donna suggested.

"I think we can work out magic on that." Harvey said.

"We should go upstairs-"

"Yeah. Okay." Donna said walking upstairs after Harvey.

Harvey walked towards his room and opened it waiting for Donna to come in. She walked into the room and was fascinated by Harvey's posters.

"Is that a Dark Knight poster?" Donna asked.

"Yep, limited edition. It's even signed by the cast." Harvey said. Donna tilted her head sideways and started to geek out a little by the signatures.

"If I could, I would seduce you then kill you and take your posters and your Queen records. Can I lie down on your bed?" Donna asked. Harvey's mind went blank for a moment.

"Erm-"

"I promise I won't sleep on your bed." Donna said sitting down on it.

"Go on then." Harvey said smiling. Donna took her heels off and lied down on Harvey's bed groaning out after a long day at school.

"Where should we start?" Harvey asked taking out his notebook and pen.

"Maybe describing the future. Make it dark and depressing like Children of Men. You can add more description which is what Mrs Hessingtonn loves." Donna said.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>One Hour Later<span>**_

"You know the more ideas we come up the more depressing it sounds." Harvey said now finding himself lying down next to Donna.

"But it makes it more grounded in reality." Donna said.

"Good point, interesting how the past which is out present is more happier than the future." Harvey said.

"We should cast someone about now." Donna said.

"Got anyone in mind?" Harvey asked.

"How about my future husband Tom Hardy?" Donna asked.

"Isn't he doing Child 44? That films already looks bleak and it's Bane doing a Russian accent as a detective with Commissioner Gordon and Lisabeth Salander finding a serial killer of children." Harvey said.

"How about my other future husband Jake Gyllenhaal?" Donna asked.

"How many future husbands do you have?" Harvey asked.

"There's Tom Hardy, Jakey, Michael Fassbender, Jessica Chastain-"

"Jessica Chastain?" Harvey asked his eyes widening.

"She'd take good care of me and she's beautiful. She reminds me of peaches, I love peaches. I could eat a peach all day." Donna said smirking.

"Did you just quote Face Off to talk about your sexual attraction to Jessica Chastain?" Harvey asked.

"Pretty much. Wasn't that the point of the quote?" Donna asked.

"It was, just didn't expect you to quote the damn thing." Harvey said.

"When you grow up with two older brothers, what can you expect?" Donna asked making Harvey remembered that she did have two brother but were living in LA.

"Sounds like you've got awesome brothers." Harvey said.

"Maybe to a dude but when I wanted to watch Princess Diaries they'd put on Die Hard the assholes." Donna said.

"Fair enough. What do you think of Christina Hendricks?" Harvey asked.

"You really want my opinion on her?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, why not." Harvey said.

Donna moved onto her side facing Harvey and propelled her face using her elbow. "I have fantasies you know."

"I'm sure you do." Harvey said.

"You don't mind if I sleep here for an hour or so. I'm so knackered." Donna said collapsing on Harvey's pillow.

"Don't say knackered." Harvey said.

"Why?" Donna asked closing her eyes.

"Because it's used to describe fatigue from sex." Harvey said. Donna's eyes promptly opened and smiled.

"Maybe I'll say we had hot testosterone filled sex and I'm knackered as a result." Donna said giggling which did make Harvey fall for her a little but because he fell in love when she giggled.

"Just go to sleep." Harvey said.

"Aren't you going to help me change my clothes. I promise I won't do anything." Donna said teasing.

"You have a boyfriend." Harvey said reminding her.

"You have a priority of treating your guest with respect." Donna said.

"I'm not taking your clothes off." Harvey said getting up and walking towards his door.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A while later<strong>_

Marcus walked inside Harvey's room and was texting on his phone at the same time.

"Hey Harv, tell me where them records are." Marcus said as he finished texting.

He moved his head up and looked towards his bed where he saw long red hair coming out of Harvey's bed and heels next to the bed on the floor. Shocked, Marcus slowly walked towards the bed and once he reached the end of the bed he leaned over slightly and saw Donna still asleep.

"Holy fuck! He must have had-" Marcus said to himself in disbelief as he bit his knuckles.

"Marcus?"

Marcus turned back and saw Harvey standing in his door staring at Marcus by his bed and he couldn't help but laugh at Marcus' expression because he looked like he was going to explode with shock.

"What the hell Harv. You could have told me you were bringing your woman over!" Marcus said walking towards Harvey and trying not to wake Donna up.

"She's not my woman. She's dating-"

"She's sleeping on your bed. Geez Harv, could you blame me of thinking you had sex with her and got her knackered." Marcus said moving his hands about frantically.

"I didn't have sex with her. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Harvey said.

"That really clears up your situation." Marcus said sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Harvey asked.

"Get her out before mom and dad come back." Marcus said.

"Fine, just calm down." Harvey said walking over towards Donna. He leaned over slowly and cleared his throat.

"Donna?"

"I don't want to go to school Mom!" Donna mumbled making Marcus almost laugh.

"Donna! It's Harvey." Harvey said.

"Harvey?" Donna asked turning the other way and slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes Harvey. You know, the guy you know from school?" Harvey asked.

"Oh hey Harvey." Donna said rubbing her eyes and getting up slowly.

"You were asleep for a while." Harvey said.

"I was? I better get home then." Donna said.

"Want me to drop you off?" Harvey asked.

"No, I'm fine." Donna said getting off her bed and wearing her heels.

"You not going to sort your hair?" Marcus asked.

"Holy shit, when did you have a brother?" Donna asked Harvey whilst staring at Marcus.

"Since always." Harvey said.

"Well it was nice meeting you-"

"Specter, Marcus Specter. The younger advanced version of Harvey Specter." Marcus said smirking.

"I like you. You know I have a cousin who needs a man in his life and-"

"Already taken." Marcus said.

"You never told me you spoke to that girl." Harvey said.

"That's what I was going to ask you, after you gave me your Queen records." Marcus said. "Yeah, I asked her out and she-"

"What's her name?" Donna asked.

"You probably wont know her." Marcus said.

"The world revolves around Donna and Donna revolves around everyone. And I know everything so spit out the name." Donna said.

"Valerie Gennaro." Marcus said.

"No way! You're dating my cousin." Donna said in shock.

"Guessing I'll be seeing your more often then." Marcus said widening his eyes.

"You bet your ass you will. If you break her heart then I'll break your balls with my bare hands." Donna said warning Marcus.

"Got it, I can see why Harvey's got an affection for you." Marcus said smirking. Donna raised her eyebrow and looked at Harvey who wanted to gauche his eyeballs out because with all the stuff happening with Mike and Rachel the last thing he wanted was Donna to think Harvey had a thing for her.

"You really going to believe him?" Harvey said confidently.

"You're right. I'm not. I better go now, see you in school tomorrow." Donna said smiling and walking away.

Harvey watched Donna walk off and then his eyes trailed Marcus as Harvey crossed his arms.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure." Marcus said.


	6. The Shockmaster

_**Author's Note - This chapter is almost 2k words meaning that it's my shortest chapter but don't mistake the length of this chapter for the importance because this is the turning point of this book and I think your opinions will start to change once you read this. Again, thanks for the people that comment, you're all Awesometacular and continue to Favorite and Comment. It's what keeps me motivated!**_

* * *

><p>Before class started, Harvey had convinced Travis onto the lacrosse field because so he could speak with him privately. They walked around the track talking about their project until Harvey finally had the courage to fess up.<p>

"So I got you signed up to the lacrosse team." Harvey said quickly.

Travis suddenly became paralyzed for a moment, starting at Harvey in complete shock. Harvey was expecting Travis to suddenly turn into Nicolas Cage Rage mode that he was used too but when he didn't, he waited for Travis to respond.

"Uh Travis?"

"I believe strongly in two things Harvey relating to the starting sentence 'there's no way.' There's no way I was born to just pay bills and die and the second one, which I strongly agree too, is that there's no chance in hell I'm joining the god damn lacrosse. I'm taking my name off the list and you better not come because I'll lose my shit and beat you senselessly in the middle of this field." Travis responded with venom in his words.

"What? Travis, wait..." Travis shook his head and walked inside upset.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Donna said walking towards Harvey.<p>

"Hello to you too." Harvey said smiling with Donna sitting in Rachel's seat.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in, I guess." Donna said.

"You're welcome my red head friend." Harvey said tightening his lips.

"You know if I wasn't dating Mike, I'd be with you in a heartbeat." Donna said.

"You think so?" Harvey asked regretting the potential of this conversation.

"Yeah, you're nice." Donna said.

"I've been accused of a lot of things. Nice is one of them. And you shouldn't be saying them things when you're in a relationship." Harvey said smirking.

"I know but I can't really help it. You never really talk about your girlfriend from back home." Donna said curiously.

A flashback came to Harvey and remembered when he stroked his hand through Donna's red hair and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. Donna's head then turned to face his and smiled.

"I prefer not too." Harvey said.

"Why not? She break your heart or something?" Donna asked.

"We went our separate ways and I hoped that we'd see each other like we did before. There were times after when we'd just sit together and all I wanted to do was take her face in my hands and just feel her soft lips with mines." Harvey said remembering the first time they kissed when they were inside Donna's apartment.

"Why didn't you just tell her what you were feeling?" Donna asked. Harvey knew this was getting a little too complex for himself because he was talking about Donna to another younger version of herself.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had. I got scared that once we were together, things wouldn't be the same. The way we'd see each other would change." Harvey said remembering one time where he just stared at Donna through his office as she was managing paper work.

"Maybe that change might not have been so bad." Donna said.

"Maybe. I guess we won't know any time soon." Harvey said.

"I better go. She's coming and I don't want my head to be taken of my skull like Khan did to Robocop in Star Trek." Donna said moving her head towards the door and leaving to sit in her seat. Harvey looked at the door and saw Rachel coming in with her notebooks and managed to sit down on her seat without tripping or doing something embarrassing.

"He's looking at you." Rachel said whispering.

Harvey turned towards his right and saw Mike watching. His cheeks were flushed and looked angry, Harvey wouldn't be surprised if his heart rate was speeding up. _'Surely Mike can't be jealous, right?'_ Harvey thought. Mike glared back momentarily and turned to face Rachel.

"He's looking at you now."

"I know I'm trying to ignore him." Rachel said staring at his notebook.

"Why? Trouble in paradise?" Harvey asked mockingly. Rachel frowned and thought about throwing her pencil at him but didn't.

"I bought up the bruises. I told him to take his whole Lacrosse thing easily and he just turned Nic Cage mode on me." Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"Did you flick him off? You can't say he didn't deserve it." Harvey said which made Rachel look at him.

"Don't look down at me." Rachel said taking Harvey's pity angrily.

"Didn't mean to do that. If he's taking advantage of you-"

"He's not." Rachel said standing her ground. "Well, if he is-"

"Teach him a lesson then." Harvey said realising that it was a good idea.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked looking at him crazily.

"If Mike ain't treating you right then make him realise what he's messing with." Harvey causing causing Rachel to eye him. She was considering the idea but shook her head along with it.

"I'm not the manipulative type." Rachel said.

"You might not be but if you stand your ground then you can put him in his place." Harvey said realising that Rachel would do exactly the same and stand her ground when asked about if she's lawyer material.

"Like what should I do?"

"Every guy and especially Mike is the jealous type. Possessive, almost to the point of overbearing and treading heavily when someone tries to take his property. He hates me, which also means..." Harvey said leaving Rachel to decide and immediately got what Harvey was thinking.

"Are you asking me out on a fake date?" Rachel asked frowning.

"Depends on your answer." Harvey said. He couldn't believe that he'd even suggest this because both of them knew he liked Donna. Then again they knew Rachel liked Mike.

"Well, who can say no to them brown eyes."

* * *

><p>"So how's it working out with you know who." Donna said.<p>

"Her name's Rachel."

"Sorry I didn't know you two were close." Donna said widening her eyes. Harvey's jaw tightened and Donna sighed. "Okay, no more Rachel trash talking. I promise. What's the big deal anyway, you don't like her." Donna said. Harvey hesitated for a moment making Donna's face grow with concern. "You don't like her, do you?"

"We're going on a date, it's nothing." Harvey felt his face heat up, he was going on a date with her boyfriends mistress. Lover, whatever she was to Donna. Donna however mistook his red cheeks for embarrassment.

"I didn't know...I mean-"

"It's okay."

"Do you really like her?" Donna asked, trying to hold her desperation with a smile.

"It's just one date." Harvey shrugged.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rang in Aaron Korsh High and the halls were overflowing with students trying to bust their way through the door like rabid one direction fans seeing Harry Stiles sitting on a park bench. Harvey couldn't blame them because it was the weekend was the next day and even the teachers were trying to go away. The halls as a result were empty quickly, every student now in their cars or gone.<p>

Harvey exited his last class and started to walk towards the exit door before being blocked. Mike grabbed Harvey by his collar and dragged him back into the classroom, similar to when Harvey grabbed Mike before.

Harvey didn't expect it to be a shocker because rumors always travel around school quickly with either Rachel and Donna mentioning it to someone before spreading like wildfire Harvey thought. Now Mike was here to kick Harvey's ass.

"What's this about?" Harvey asked.

"You said I've had my chance to talk and you gave me one in response. Now it's my turn. I thought you said you weren't into her." Mike barked.

"I lied." Harvey said shrugging.

"Fuck you Harvey. You denied you liked her and you were serious about it." Mike said.

"Like I said before, I guess I lied." Harvey said.

"Bullshit, you're trying to get to me because you want the truth." Mike said.

"None of this is about you. We're just two people who want to hang out." Harvey said.

"You know throughout all them monologues where you made me an asshole, you also managed to make yourself sound so noble like a prophet of God but I now you're a hypocritical manipulative asshole." Mike said.

"I know you're mad but I need you to calm down and-"

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do. She doesn't like you back."

"How do you know? How could you possibly know?" Harvey asked defensively sticking to his story. "We could be great together. She's a nice person, something you can't get across your head and I'm _single,_ what's the problem?" Mike tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"On a scale of 1-10, with 1 being not an idiot, and 10 being a fucking retard, how much of an idiot are you?" Mike said stalking at the front of the classroom.

"You really want me to answer that question?" Harvey asked.

"You wanna know why I can't break with Donna to be with Rachel? You really wanna know Harvey?" Mike asked angrily walking towards Harvey and raising his eyebrow. All Harvey could do was nod.

Mike sighed and backed away from Harvey, breathing heavily until he was calm. "My mom. She left me and my dad a couple of years ago. She left because she found out my dad was cheating on her and left."

"She didn't try to leave with you?" Harvey asked realising that he might have struck a nerve.

Mike nodded his head.

"Why?"

Mike looked to Harvey with somber blue eyes and Harvey's brain suddenly clicked. "You knew?"

"I caught him when I was eight. Eight! I walked in on them." Mike said causing both of them to cringe.

"What does this have to do with Rachel and Donna?" Harvey asked.

"My dad cheated on my mom with Rachel's mom."


	7. Wake Up Harvey

_**Author's Note - This is the chapter where things get extremely interesting and the dilemma changes. I won't tell you so you'll have to read it! Here you go! Oh and I've got 20 reviews which doesn't sound like a lot but it's fricking amazing because this is drawn with my highest reviewed story (Rachel's Birthday, Rated M so check that out). Anyway I hope you love this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Harvey watched Mike suspiciously. "Rachel's...mom."<p>

"Yeah. Even I couldn't believe it." Mike sat on the desk and Harvey followed with his hands in his pockets. Harvey knew that his dad was probably outside waiting for him inside the car wondering where he was but it was too late. He wanted to know where this story was headed.

"So Rachel's mom and your dad-"

"My dad told me not to tell anyone and didn't think much of it until I met Rachel." Mike said exhaling and lowering his voice. "I had a massive crush on her, she's probably told you already about us when we were younger but when my dad caught us talking after school he made me swear not to see her ever again. He didn't want any association with Rachel because she had her mother's looks. When mom left a year later, Dad became a drinker and some nights he'd go crazier than usual. It didn't take long before Donna's dad was practically planning my wedding with Donna's."

"Does Rachel know about this? You ever tell her?" Harvey asked.

"There's no way I could ever do that. She loves her mom and if I told her then it'd ruin her thoughts of her mom. How can you expect to tell someone that your mother's a whore and slept with my dad?" Mike said shaking his head.

"Why haven't you told your dad that you don't want to be with Donna if you're not into it?" Harvey asked. Mike looked at Harvey with the same expression he would in the real world when he understood something someone else didn't.

"Harvey, my life's been planned out ever since I entered my mother's womb. It was simple. Get good grades, become captain of a sports team, go to the same mediocre university my dad went too, marry Donna, have kids and become mayor. I wasn't like I didn't try too tell my dad and-"

"You chickened out?" Harvey asked filling in the gaps. Mike shook his head. "What happened next?" Mike just stared at his shoes.

After a few minutes of silence Harvey had connected the dots to the story so far when a thought suddenly came across his mind. Harvey thought about the time Donna was upset because Mike didn't have sex with her and of course it made sense because he was never interested in her.

"Hey, did you and Rachel ever..."

"I'm not _that _much of an asshole. I'm offended. I don't deserve to be her first, that's something she should do with someone she loves." Mike said.

"She loves you." Harvey said raising his eyebrow which made Mike's eyes widen for a moment. He closed his eye and started to inhale deeply.

"No she doesn't." Mike said denying. He put the bag over his shoulder and stood up. "Treat her nice, alright?" Harvey's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"On the date." Mike said reminding him. "Take her somewhere fancy, she a foodie."

Harvey stood on the spot as Mike walked away from the classroom. For the first time in this conversation he realised a resemblance between this Rachel and the real Rachel when he remembered Mike telling him that Rachel loves having different foods and didn't know where to take her next.

* * *

><p>Harvey walked into the hallway and felt a chill run over his body. The chill wasn't like any other chill because it was bone chillingly cold. He reached to rub his hands over his arms and exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes and he was suddenly in the school car park at night.<p>

"What the fuck." Harvey said feeling his arms getting even colder making his rub them harder. It was impossible to be night so quickly because he only spoke with Mike for 15 minutes.

"Harvey?" Harvey turned around and found himself back inside a room. He looked around and knew that it was the principal's office because he could read the sign backwards from the door. "Harvey, can you hear me?"

Harvey heard the voice from outside the door. He slowly opened the door and heard the voice again.

"Mike?" Harvey asked walking down the hallway which seemed to grow longer and narrow with each step.

"Harvey." The voice was different this time, it was a woman's. The voice this time was closer because he could sense the heat that was coming from it as if they were talking to him behind himself.

Harvey turned around and was almost petrified. Jessica stood, with her serious face. "Wake up."

Harvey jolted up suddenly, all his senses being sent to a blaze as he struggled to maintain balance. As a result, his fist accidentally connected with someone resembling a face and Harvey heard his father groan.

His eyes opened and realised he was inside his room, empty boxes sitting in his corner. His father bought a hand to his throbbing nose and signed when Harvey started to apologize.

"Someone's here to see you. Make sure you don't have plans for tomorrow."

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"Family's been invited to the mayor's party. Luckily I worked my charm." Gordon said smiling.

"I'm sure you did." Harvey said sarcastically.

Harvey now remembered what happened after speaking with Mike. He drove home with his dad, tried to talk to Travis again and failed, and texted Donna so they could work that day. He jumped out of bed when his father left the room and started to find his notebook.

The door opened and to his surprise Rachel walked in. Harvey paused and dropped his notebook on his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you weren't flaking out." Rachel said feeling guilty. She looked around for a place to sit and settled on Harvey's bed. "I was thinking, around 2:25. I really want to watch the new Cinderella movie which has got great reviews and ..."

"Can't do tomorrow Rachel. My dad's making me go to the mayor's..." Harvey said pausing seeing Rachel's face drop. He knew that he shouldn't have bought up something closely related to Mike but he couldn't lie. "Maybe you should come."

"What?" Rachel asked shaking her head as if she were suddenly snapping out of a train of thought. Harvey thought the same thing, what the hell made him say that? He knew that Mike's father hated the _Zane _family and inviting them would create a civil war within the town.

"Yeah, be my date." Harvey said with confidence. He knew that this would be the right thing since he could imagine the look on Mike's face and he'd always wanted to taker her in public...

"Okay." Rachel said smiling then laughing at herself. She took up and looked down at Harvey. "I should go, I've got nothing to wear. It's not everyday you get invited to an infamous fancy mayor party." She walked towards Harvey, awkwardly raising her arms, then bringing them back.

"Were you going to hug me?"

"I thought better of it." Harvey laughed and wrapped his arms around Rachel who stiffly followed. "This is awkward, isn't it?"

"Very." They started started to remove their arms from each other as the door opened again.

Donna wandered in, a smile on her face and her hands covering her eyes.

"You better be wearing something." Donna laughed before removing her hand. Her smiled was quickly removed as the site of Harvey and Rachel embracing each other. Harvey jamp away from her and Rachel could feel the jealously. "Rachel."

Rachel nodded.

"How you know my name?" Rachel said narrowing her eyes.

"I talk about you." Harvey said shrugging. He could feel the tension thickening with each moment passing by.

"You do?" Rachel asked widening her eyes in response.

"Only like once or twice." Donna quickly dismissed with a 'bitchy' undertone in her voice preventing a smirk from appearing from Rachel's mouth.

"Why are you here?"

"Harvey and I were going to go over our English project. We'll probably hang out later, you know." Donna said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"I was just checking to see if our date was still on." Rachel said audaciously. "It is." She leaned over and gave Harvey a giant hug. "See you later, Harv."

_Harv? _He asked silently with his eyes making Rachel roll her eyes in response before walking out of the door. When she was gone, Donna's face was red and huffed causing the bang in front of her eye to move in a more comfortable position.

"She's something." Donna commented.

"She is." Harvey said agreeing.

* * *

><p>"So that's the twist of our story?" Donna asked shocked.<p>

"Pretty much." Harvey said.

"We're not doing that. We can't make them the same person. That's like Marty McFly almost having sex with his mom." Donna said disgusted at the thought.

"A hot mom." Harvey commented.

"Would you screw your mom if you went back in time?" Donna asked.

"I'm not going to answer that." Harvey said.

"Ew, you disgusting-"

"I'm joking. Don't curse me with your demon." Harvey said.

Donna smiled and looked down at their notes and didn't speak for a while. She moved her hair back behind her ear a few times and when it was getting out of control Harvey looked at her and noticed a change in expression.

"Something wrong?" Harvey asked.

"It's nothing." Donna said.

"That's what people with a problem say." Harvey replied.

"It's just, Mike's been avoiding me." Donna said.

_'Or he's trying to distance himself'_, Harvey thought. He silently put his hand over Donna's and she slowly turned her around. Holding hands, palm to palm. Donna was shocked when she relised that she and Mike never held hands together. It was always making out together in front of their fathers or people at school that gave word back to them about the status of their relationship.

Holding hands where no one would see them felt intimate to her, more intimate than anything she's done with Mike. Donna wrenched her hands from under his and choked on her own saliva while trying to say, "I have to use the rest room."

* * *

><p>Harvey walked towards the sink and took a deep breath. This whole thing was become too much for him to handle, the secret, Donna, the dream. Again, he felt the cold behind the back of his spine which suddenly made Harvey see Jessica in the mirror behind him.<p>

Harvey turned around and saw her standing there. He rubbed his eyes and-

"You're not dreaming me, Harvey." Jessica said.

"How do I know that?" Harvey asked.

Jessica signed and walked forward for her to touch his shoulders. He felt the goosebumps from the back of his spine and the hairs raise from them.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked.

"I came to tell you something important." Jessica said.

"What is it?" Harvey asked.

"You need to wake up." Jessica advised. "For your own good."

"How am I dreaming all this? What do you mean for my own good?" Harvey asked.

"Can you hear the voices?" Jessica asked.

_Harvey, can you hear me? _

_This isn't a dream._

_Harvey?_

_Wake up._

Harvey heard the echoes of Jessica, Mike and Donna.

"I can't tell you much. I'm just a projection of your mind and unfortunately the only one that can help you. Think of me as your connection to the real world." Jessica said.

"Why you? I want answers damn it!" Harvey said.

"I think you know very well why." Jessica said turning around and leaving the bathroom. Harvey followed her only for her to disappear, like nothing even happened.

"Is something wrong Harvey?" Donna asked noticing he was breathing heavily.

"Nothing." Harvey said shutting the bathroom door behind.


	8. Bat Eyes

Harvey managed to say goodbye to Donna and quickly went back inside his room to collect the events over the past few hours. Jessica, Mike's voice...was this really **not** a dream?

_How is this possible that I'm in a coma from a baseball incident? If I'm in a coma then how long have I been here? He knew that the real world and the dream world had a different time ratio so maybe that's a perfectly good explanation._

Suddenly Harvey felt his heart start to beat extremely fast, he was having an heart attack. He couldn't handle his thoughts and couldn't breathe without forgetting to exhale which was an alien concept to himself because even in the toughest of cases he never chocked under pressure to the extent of having an heart attack. Harvey focused on Donna and started to remember their moments together as he began counting numbers in his mind slowly. When he got to 13, his heart came back to a steady rate as his memories focused on the time they shared their first kiss. Harvey passed out over his bed.

* * *

><p>The door burst open with Rachel storming in, hand over her hips with her hair in a far better state than they were in school. However she wore glasses, not the ones you see hipsters wearing but ones that caused Harvey to jolt and squint his eyes in horror.<p>

"Look at my face. Look at it!" Rachel demanded. "Do you _see_ these glasses?"

"That's the only god damn thing I can see. Why the heck are you wearing those?" Harvey asked retracting from his shock and falling back into his bed.

"The woman who claims to be my biological mother forgot to order my contacts. Forgot! F-O-R-G-O-T! She ordered them 4 days late."

"Oh." Was all Harvey could say.

"Oh is all you got? I gotta wear these until _Monday_!" Rachel said moving her hands around frantically.

"OH." Harvey said sitting back up. "But, like, I mean...What about the dinner party?" Harvey asked which made Rachel sit next to him on the bed and tried to hide her face in her hands. She huffed in frustration and eventually rested her head on Harvey's shoulder.

"That's why I'm here. I can't go tomorrow." Rachel said. Harvey stood from the bed quickly which made Rachel almost fall over before catching her. "Thanks for that."

"You're gonna let something as small as glasses ruin our date?"

"They're not small, they're a huge problem as are the size of this damn contraption. Not to mention the fact that when Mike sees them he'll think I'm even more of a freak then he does now."

"Mike does _not _think you're a freak." Rachel stared at him for a moment, then took the glasses off and threw them beside her on the bed. She put her face in her hands. Her voice was muffled when it came though.

"He's never going to love me as much as he loves her." Rachel said making Harvey simply blink.

"What?" Harvey asked in disbelief.

"You said it yourself." Rachel took away her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm just the girl on the side. I'm a high functioning idiot and it's funny because I thought I always thought I was a low functioning genius but then realised they were the same thing!" Rachel said laughing to herself for half a moment but closing her mouth slowly. Harvey opened his mouth but Rachel stood, and then trembled slightly." This is a complete waste of time! This date was never going to work anyway. If dates had expiry date's then ours would expire within 5 minutes. I mean, how do we know if Mike doesn't have a thousand girls he calls at night and hides notes in every girls locker." Rachel said which made Harvey almost erupt.

"Rachel, he _loves_ you." Harvey stated with such certainty that she stopped the middle of her rant and turned to face Harvey head on.

"Then why is he doing this to me? Why always me?" Rachel asked. Harvey had no answer for that one. Rachel nodded, as if she anticipated this all along. She picked up her glasses from off the bed and headed towards the door. "Exactly. I'm not going on this date Harvey. I can't."

"Then do it for me!" Harvey blurted. Rachel turned in the doorway, curious. "You were going for him. This time, go for me. It'll be _our_ date." Harvey said convincingly.

"You don't like me, not like that." Rachel shook her head. "It's amazing how all the boys in my life want her more than me."

"Don't think like _that_. Rachel, you're perfect and you should know that you don't need a boy to think you're perfect. You can be amazing without dating the lacrosse captain, or being the popular girl, or with amazingly huge glasses. The only thing that could make you more perfect is going to a stupid dinner party with your friend because he's being forced to go and he'll look like a loser if he shows up with his mom as a date. Think about it?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrow.

Rachel laughed. Harvey took the glasses out of her hand and eased them on to her face, smiling. "So? You still gonna blow these brown eyes off?"

Rachel smiled. "Well, when you put it like that how can I say no, Mr Specter?"

Rachel stayed and with both of them settling in the living room. Harvey flipped the channels as Rachel flipped pages in magazines. While Harvey wondered for something interesting, he listened to Rachel go on about the things the next week of school would bring.

"I've got tutoring before school, an English paper I haven't even started on, a Science project-"

"Science project?" Harvey stopped channel surfing and turned off the TV, wondering why it sounded so familiar.

"Yeah. You know science as in the systematic study of the structure and behaviour of life where we have a class and project as in, you know, a collaboration that's carefully planned to achieve an aim." Harvey admired Rachel's sarcasm and then realised why it seemed familiar to him.

"Travis!" Harvey recalled. "I have to work on my project with Travis!" Harvey promised to help over the weekends and knew Travis must've been completely pissed at him because he sighed him up for a sport he didn't want to play and ditched him completely to add salt to the wound.

Rachel started to sit up. "Oh. Well, should I head out or-"

"But, it's getting dark. I'm not the one who gets in trouble if you get yourself killed on the way." Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel got up off the couch and stretched while Harvey raced into his room to grab his backpack. "Where you going?"

"You mean where are we going?" Harvey corrected, opening up the sliding door at the back of the house. Rachel debatably followed him to the back yard. The door in the fence connected Harvey's house to Travis's and the light was on the other side. When Harvey opened the gate they saw Travis lazily scooping up lacrosse balls with his stick and throwing them expertly into the net.

"You can stand there idly like the idiot you are but I know you're there." Travis said, not looking up from the lacrosse ball. Harvey cringed.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?"

"Count the amount of days you've been here and times it by a factor of 10," Travis called, but with a smile. He looked up and saw Rachel with him and completely lost all focus. The lacrosse stick fell to the ground with a thump. "Rachel!"

"Travis." Rachel said, tilting her head to the side.

"Why am I sensing you know each other?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Because we dated once." Travis said turning red. He got flashbacks of the date before his eyes. Being too nervous to hold her hand, spilling his wine on her sweater, throwing her onto the floor because he was going to sneeze before they'd kiss...yeah, not his smoothest move.

Harvey turned to Rachel who suddenly looked extremely different. She had flawless hair and piercing brown eyes. She had her hands on her hips and turned to face Harvey with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Harvey asked wondering how she could possibly look like….the real Rachel. His head was playing trick with him again.

"You've gotta wake up, Harvey." Rachel said which made Harvey blink rapidly until Rachel reappeared, waving her hands back in forth.

"Huh?"

Rachel laughed. "You've gotta wake up, Harvey." Travis was back to throwing the lacrosse balls into the net.

"Yeah, get your head outta your ass, Specter."

"Sorry," Harvey said, shaking his head. "Let's just get started."

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Donna called. In any other context, this would've been ordinary but, obviously, things took a turn for the worse. Rachel's mother had told her that she'd be out late and that Harvey could just drive her home when they were done at Travis's. Only problem was they were never really "done at Travis's."<p>

The two boys had worked on their project for about an hour trying to understand the stages of respiration with Rachel offering her two cents while flipping channels before the TV stopped on something one could never ignore.

The screen went red and it was at this time that Rachel noticed the cables running from the TV to the computer at the opposite side of the room. Her brown eyes widened behind the glasses and she sat up on Travis's bed.

"Travis," she said slowly. "Is this what I think it is?" Travis turned away from the computer he and Harvey were working on, tossing a stress ball back and forth between hands.

"Netflix?" Travis asked as if it was nothing. Harvey immediately snapped out of his rare moment of focus.

"You have Netflix?" Harvey asked. Travis shrugged.

"I never use it. I mean, I don't watch much TV to be honest, so when my mom got it I just ignored it." Travis said making Rachel produce a sound that managed to convey shock and disgust but wasn't really a gasp. It sounded more like an exclamation from a dying whale.

"You have Netflix and you don't use it to your advantage? Tanner, this glorious beautiful life-defining device installed on your TV lets you access hours upon hours of romantic comedies, horror, and drama."

"...And that's a good thing?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Basically, you can watch The Avengers, Spider-man, and Breaking Bad back to back."

"...What's Breaking Bad?"

Harvey instantly made a face that wanted look like he was going to burst and die. He was so used to the internet movie space that when it came to the general public not hearing about the things he's known for a while then it shocked it.

Harvey and Rachel managed to start the pilot for Breaking Bad and pop two bowls of popcorn in less than fifteen minutes. After finishing season one of Breaking Bad in which Travis was in awe that he didn't watch it sooner, they weren't watching the clock but they were sure it was past 4 am before they all managed to fall asleep. So, when Donna called 8 hours later, Harvey had easily forgotten about anything remotely connected to mayors and dinner parties.

He sleepily fumbled his hand into his pocket and pulled out the vibrating phone. Travis sat on the floor with his head propped up on the bed, snoring softly. Rachel was hugging a pillow instead of resting her head on it at Harvey's side.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Hey, Harvey!" Donna squeaked as if it was completely normal to be up at 7 am on a Sunday - which, of course, it wasn't. "I was at Mike's place today and his dad said that he invited you and your dad."

Harvey waited for her to continue. "And?"

"And….You didn't tell me! We could totally ride together. I mean, if that's okay with you because, you know, I don't want it to be awkward if I come to yours and we have to walk it." she added. Harvey rubbed at his eyes, trying to piece together her words with half his brain.

Rachel stumbled awake and tapped Harvey on the arm.

"Who is that?" she asked, her voice carrying over to the receiver. "Oh, my God, is that my mom? She'll kill me if she found out I stayed the night!" Rachel quickly let go of her pillow and stood on the floor, looking around for her phone.

"Was that Rachel?" Donna asked in shock,

"Yeah, why?" Harvey yawned. Rachel turned around, walked over to Travis and smacked him to consciousness.

"Wake up Tanner!" she yelled. She turned to Harvey. "Can you drive me home? Like, now?"

"Hey Donna, I'll call you back." He said tiredly, looking around for his keys.

"What's happening?" Travis asked standing and rubbing the back of his head where Rachel had struck him. Rachel was hysterically running around the room grabbing her things. She managed to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"My mom's happening! Well it's technically impossible because my grandma gave birth to her and I wouldn't be here, but my mom, who expected me home last night, is most definitely happening! If she even finds out that I know two boys, let alone spent the night with them-"

"Calm down, Rachel." Travis stretched his arms wide. "It's not like you're dating one of us or something." Rachel and Harvey exchanged looks. Travis blushed. "Oh, well, then…"

"My glasses." Rachel felt around on her face, as if they would magically appear in front of her eyes. "Please tell me I remembered to take off my glasses before I went to sleep."

"Rachel, I can barely remember what happened at the end of Breaking Bad season 1 before we went to sleep. Oh yeah, Tuco." Travis asked. Rachel thumped him in the chest before throwing this covers onto the floor.

"Where are my keys?" Harvey asked, foolishly stumbling around the room.

"Where are my glasses?" Rachel turned and grabbed Harvey by the collar, shaking him. "How am I supposed to see? I'll take your face off if I have too." Harvey was impressed by her Nicolas Cage impression.

Harvey stumbled. "Your vision seems just fine to me." She sneered and let him go. She knew where the objects were but everything was blurry, one object mixing with another. She didn't know her glasses were right under her foot until she brought it down to the floor with a stomp and heard them breaking.

Travis cringed while Harvey hissed. "That doesn't sound good." Rachel let out a sob of frustration.

"Just take me home." Rachel demanded. Harvey eventually found the keys and Travis picked up the pieces of her glasses for her. He held them out like a present. She huffed, "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Travis scoffed. "More than I'll do with it." She angrily took the pieces from him. "There's no way I'm going to the mayor's party blind like this."

"You're going to that?" Travis asked. Harvey raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You got invited?" Harvey asked. Travis turned red again.

"I'm kitchen staff." Travis said. Harvey watched his friend cringe with sorry blue eyes. He started to say something when Rachel grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car, muttering on and on about how much she hated her life.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't grounded but she was faced with punishment. As soon as Rachel mentioned the dinner party her mother shut her down. She called Harvey with the news. He wanted to tell her that it was only because of her mother and Mike' father. That there was bad blood between the families. However, if there was anyone who needed to tell that to Rachel it was Mike and he could only do that if she went to the party that night.<p>

"Okay," Harvey said, looking at the tux his father had hung on his closet door. "The party starts at 7 which means we've got," He checked the clock. "Four hours to figure out how to sneak you out the house while you're legally blind."

"Not anymore." Rachel's voice sighed through the speaker. "Mom got the contacts after all. She just had to weasel them out of the guy at the shop." Harvey looked through the multiple coloured ties his mother had showed him and settled on a bow tie, bow ties are cool. "But there's no way I'm getting out of this house."

"What colour is your dress?" Harvey asked.

"Purple." Rachel laughed. She thought for a moment. "Who were you talking to this morning?"

"I was talking to someone this morning?" Harvey asked back, trying to recall what she was talking about.

"On the phone. Your talking woke me up." Harvey thought back and remembered the vibrating phone in his pocket, and the way Donna's voice changed when she heard Rachel in the background. But why would it matter? He thought. Rachel was just saying…

Harvey gasped. "I gotta call you back!"

"What? But I-"

"I call you later, I promise." He pressed the red button and hovered over Donna's contact information. What was he supposed to say? Donna and he weren't dating and Rachel and Harvey were, technically. But Harvey didn't want her to think of him that way. He was new in town and already had a girl talking about spending the night with him.

**"Harvey?"** Harvey's head shot up at the sound of Jessica's voice. No one was in the room. **"Harvey, can you hear me?"**

_Not again!_

"Jessica? Where are you?" Harvey dropped the phone and turned to one of the mirrors, looking at his reflection. Only he was there, looking worried as was per usual these days.

**"You need to watch out Harvey."**

"Watch out for what? I don't know what the fuck is happening to me! Why am I still here? You're making me lose my mind Jessica!" Harvey said frantically.

**"It's complicated."** Jessica said.

"Then uncomplicate it."

Jessica sighed. **"You're in a coma right now which is why you're failing to wake up."** Jessica said.

"How long have I been in a coma?" Harvey asked.

**"It might seem longer there but it's been under 10 hours."**

"Under 10 hours?" Harvey asked in shock.

**"Time flows slower in your head then it does here."**

"How do I get out of here?" Harvey asked.

**"You've got to change them back to normal. Change the people around you back to normal, and you'll change back to normal. It's the only way you'll get out of it."**

"If I know it's a dream then why don't I kill myself?"

**"Your brain's been too damaged, you wake up and you risk loosing all of your memory. We need you to change them around and not cause your brain activity to sky rocket high instantly."**

"What does all of that even mean?"

"Harvey, who are you talking to?" Lily opened the door and Harvey turned around from the mirror, a bow tie in each hand.

"No one." Harvey said quickly. His mother raised an eyebrow and Harvey held up the two ties. "Just wondering which shade of purple. Rachel and I want to match." Lily leaned a hip against the doorway and crossed her arm.

"You're going out with Rachel?" Lily asked.

"I am." Harvey said nodding.

"But what about the other one that came in. The red head one, what was her name again—"

"Donna? She's already kinda with someone." Harvey said. Lily stared at Harvey as her jaw dropped suddenly.

"Is she the one you were-"

"Yeah. Mom, a little help here?" Harvey asked showing the ties.

"Well, have you called Rachel and asked her?"

"No. That's a good idea, though." Lily laughed and shook her head, closing the door behind her as she left. Harvey turned back to the mirror and back into the drawer. He opened it and took out the notebook where he flipped towards the last pages. His notes were filled with all his theories in which he marked a large cross over them and wrote 'dream'.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you get the Doctor Who reference? I hope you did because I love Doctor Who. <strong>

**Why did I make Travis binge watch Breaking Bad? Because it's my favorite tv show, a show more addictive than the drug itself.**

**I'm not psychologist or a doctor so I don't know anything about dreams, but just for the purpose of the story I beg you not to use Inception as a defense unless you're a doctor or a psychologist or you know everything about dreams. **


	9. The Wrath Of Ross

_**Author's Note: I present to you all an almost 5k word chapter. Jesus Navas! **_

* * *

><p>Harvey looked down at the freshly cut grass beneath his feet. It had just rained, leaving small patches of brown mud rising up from it as Harvey shook some off his shoes before looking back up, way up. "You're gonna have to jump."<p>

"What?" Rachel asked. She sat halfway out the window of her bedroom and every word was a whisper as not to alert her mother. The purple dress she wore was large and she held most of it in her hand as she tried to hoist her other foot outside.

"Jump. Rachel, you gotta jump. You know when you push yourself off a surface and into the air by using the muscles in your legs and feet."

"I heard what you said! I was questioning your judgement." Rachel whispered furiously, trying not to flash him while bringing the other leg around. "You can't be serious. Not once did it ever occur to you to bring a ladder?"

"I'm sorry if it's uncommon practice to shove a ladder in a car I can barely fit in myself, Rachel." Harvey said making Rachel snort in response who then looked back into her room with wide eyes. "Rache, come on. I'll catch you."

"Don't call me that." Rachel said annoyingly.

She never slipped from his grasp for a second. Even more miraculously, her dress didn't get damaged in the process. Harvey's arms held her from under her knees and around her back. Rachel smiled.

"You're stronger than you look, Mr Specter." Harvey smiled back, thinking of all the things she didn't know about him. Would he have to tell her? After all, he wanted to tell someone. Just one person who could help him with all the crazy.

"What's taking so long…" Travis asked whilst staring at the two for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "Do you need a moment? I'm all for personal space and all that good stuff."

"Put me down." Rachel said glaring at him and tugging at Harvey's arm.

Travis used the back entrance when they got there. Rule one for waiters was to be ignored, according to him who got the rules from Mayor Ross because he rightfully believed that walking through the front door gained too much attention. Travis waved goodbye as he walked around, leaving Harvey and Rachel at the car.

"We've got half an hour until it starts." Harvey pointed out, noticing Rachel's look. She was staring at the door with pinched lips and glassy eyes, afraid. They had to drop Travis off early so the time was theirs.

"No, let's get this over with." Rachel said opening the passenger door.

"You sure?" Harvey asked questioning her judgement.

"Positive." Rachel said now shuffling herself and the dress out. Harvey came around and offered her an arm jokingly. She accepted it with an eye roll and the two made their way to the porch.

"You know, you look good." Harvey told her. It was Rachel's first attempt at makeup and even then it was only lips stick instead of Chap Stick and mascara that took her hours to put on because she kept crying and worrying over the fact that she could poke an eye out.

"Trying to make me fall in love with you, Specter?" Rachel smiled.

"Is it working?" Harvey asked laughing and keeping his Bond-like charm.

"Oh, totally. You're lucky we're in public or things would be going down." Rachel said teasing.

"Nice to know I've got something to look forward to." Harvey said widening his eyes.

"Yup." Rachel tried to keep the joke up but when she sent a look over to him, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she was off. She doubled over as he rang the doorbell, the laughter making her forget about the fact that there was danger on the other side.

After trying to ignore her, Harvey admitted himself to smile which gradually fell into laughter, matching hers until they had to support themselves on one another. Rachel tried to steady herself by placing a hand on both of his shoulders. She still ended up teetering to the side, making Harvey rush to grab her waist.

The door opened to Donna, a wide smile on her face which started to fade when she saw the two standing there. Harvey's eyes widened and his laughter stopped. He held Rachel off to his side but she kept one hand on his shoulder, circling around his back in a one arm hug.

"Hey, Harvey," Donna said managing to get out. It took more effort than she thought it would. Harvey immediately felt the urge to explain himself even though he did nothing wrong.

"Donna, hi." Harvey smiled. "I'm sorry about that call earlier. I was really tired and I didn't even know what I was saying an-"

"Rachel?" Mike was helping with trays of food, all of which fell from his hands at the sight of his two girlfriends standing at the front door. Rachel thought that the moment would go smoothly. Mike would be stunned and she would smile, as if the situation didn't affect her in the slightest. None of that happened.

"Mike!" Rachel exclaimed back. Her eyes were wide and she suddenly felt...ugly. She was standing right next to Donna, the same Donna whose eyes wandered down to Harvey and Rachel's arms wrapped around one another. Mike did the same, his brown eyes abandoning shock for envy.

The two immediately let go of one another. Donna looked up to Mike at her side.

"Have you two met before?" Donna said as Mike then remembering the platter of food he'd split at their feet.

"Wha...Um, no, I was just surprised to see her here." Mike said the last part accusingly, his eyes narrowing at Harvey who tried to smile in response.

"Yeah, me too." Donna said, trying to sound jolly. Grabbing Rachel's free hand she led her to the table, an idea forming in her head. "You can sit across from me!"

Harvey, Mike, and Rachel all clearly objected, easily told by the looks on their faces. Still, Donna tugged as if she didn't notice. Rachel followed her into the large house. When Harvey tried to do the same Mike blocked him out and pushed him back on to the porch.

"You brought her to my house? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harvey frowned. "We're on a date. Family were invited to a party. I used simple maths to make 1+1=2. Nothing's wrong with me." Harvey said walking into the house behind the girls, leaving Mike alone on the porch. He stared after him, wanting to punch Harvey and himself at the same time for letting it get to this.

"Who the hell made this mess?" Mayor Ross roared by the doorway. Mike cringed.

Donna had to sit between her parents, who fussed over her and patted her head like she was a title they'd just won. It was clear that it annoyed her but she ignored it, sipping on her water until the food came out.

She put the cup back down and smiled at Rachel across from her even though it was most definitely fake. Mike could sense it from his seat which was on Rachel's right with his father. Harvey sat at her other side, fumbling with the napkin on his empty plate while his parents sat at the other end of the table.

"So, Rachel," Donna said with her smile, as Mike took a sip from his own cup, trying to ignore the tension. "Why did you decide to be a bitch?" Mike spit the water back up into his cup, coughing. Harvey's brown eyes widened and Rachel only stared. "Witch!" Donna corrected herself. "I meant witch. You know, when we were kids in that play together. You were wicked witch of the west, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Rachel blushed, knowing fully well that Donna hadn't made a mistake the first time. "Well, we had to take drama class and it was either her or Toto."

"Oh, I think you would've made an impressive dog." Donna countered back, her voice still polite. Her parents continued fiddling with her, picking off invisible lint and proofing her hair, as if she were a doll, ignoring her rude comments.

Rachel exhaled deeply. "Sure." Her voice was wavy, the tears already starting to make her eyes glisten. Mike reached for her just as she turned to Harvey and kissed him on the cheek, shocking the both of them. "I'll be right back, gotta go to the lady's room" Donna seemed upset about the kiss but she was otherwise proud of herself as her mother flattened a napkin on her lap.

"Donna!" Mike rebuked.

"What?" she said innocently. "I was being friendly. It was a joke!"

"Well clearly we have different tastes in comedy because it wasn't funny."

"Since when do you care about funny?" Donna scoffed. "The last time you laughed was 2004." Mike backed down, ignoring her eyes. Donna cringed, remembering how hard the year his mother left was. "I'm sorry." Harvey looked at the two with new eyes.

They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend if they were barely that. They were friends, which made it easier to hurt one another. Donna turned to Harvey with apologetic eyes. "I'll go talk to her." She stood and walked after Rachel.

Harvey then noticed Mike' father, sitting calmly beside him. He was watching everything, and though he had a smile on his face it was fake like Donna's, maybe even faker. He'd seen Rachel next to Mike, seen the way he'd reached for her when she was about to cry. And he was angry.

Harvey also noticed how many other kids from school were at the party. He recognized Keanu from gym, Louis with the rest of Mike's crew and even Travis sat with his own family on the opposite end of the long table. Waiters started bringing out salad and Harvey quickly caught Travis's eye.

"Where's Rachel?" he mouthed. Harvey explored for a way to explain what had happened in a way that didn't seem obvious to all the other people at the table. Keanu took advantage of Travis's concern to slip his foot from under the table as Travis walked by.

He fell completely, the tray of food flying from his hand just like it did with Mike at the door. Only this time it was worse. The silver plate went soaring and with it, the food.

Lettuce fell like rain, hitting everyone on the far side of the table, including Donna's parents. Gordon and Lily hid their laughter in one another's shoulders, trying to seem indifferent, yet shocked like the rest of the guests.

Harvey was happy Donna had left. He knew her parents wouldn't be able to let her leave for a second if all their hard work on her appearance wasted away with a bowl of salad thrown on her outfit.

Louis and his friends found it hilarious, their laughter only stopping when their parents hushed them after a few moments. Travis stood from the ground, face red in embarrassment and anger. Harvey half expected him to choke Travis out.

"Mike!" Mayor Ross said with a commanding voice and trying to appear amused by the event but clearly failing. He just looked really pissed off. "In the foyer, night now!" He stood and stalked off. Mike hesitantly stood afterward and then followed.

The party resumed as if nothing had happened, the waiters trying to pass out food and clean the mess simultaneously. Harvey tapped his mother on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." he lied, walking the way Mike and his father had exited.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" James Ross yelled. "What the fuck was that!" He paced in the center of the separate room while Mike stood in the corner, petrified to the spot.<p>

"They were just being idiots, Dad." Mike said like a drone. "It was a joke."

"A joke? Is that what you think this is? A fucking joke?! You think I'm laughing? Hahahahahah? I'm clearly not laughing and you know why I'm not laughing? It's because they've made me look like a dumb ass, _they_ being the same friends who you _swore_ wouldn't cause a problem." He stopped pacing to glare at his son. Mike looked up from the floor at to his father's cold eyes.

"And they won't cause anymore, I promise." Mike swore. His father turned on him quickly.

"'You promise? You swore they won't do anything and they didn't do that. You worthless piece of shit, always filled with your promises. You promised your friends won't make a scene and you promised to stop seeing that bitch-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike denied it quickly; his father's face was getting redder by the minute. The Mayor cornered his son, glaring down at him with a scowl. Harvey stepped forward and closed his ear against the door, not knowing what to do.

"You think I'm an idiot? You got the Specter kid to bring her as a date just so you can what? Meet her when all this is done? Maybe seduce her? Fuck her?" Mike looked back down at his feet.

"I don't like Rachel, Dad. Okay? That was like in third freakin' grade, let it go."

"You don't get to tell me to do shit it my own house! You're in my god damn territory!" James said grabbing Mike by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall behind his so hard the paintings on the wall shook. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you are." Another slam. Harvey winced but Mike remained with the same calm he had when the conversation first started, his voice still in one even tone. Harvey couldn't take it anymore and decided to walk away from the door but suddenly had to hide in the corner because he saw Donna talking to Rachel outside the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, okay? I was just jealous of you and Harvey." Donna said.

"Jealous? You're jealous of me?" Rachel asked back unconvincingly.

"It's just...Mike. We haven't really been as close anymore and you and Harvey, well, you seem close." Donna said.

_'It's not real.'_ Harvey told reminded himself over and over again. _'Nothing's real. It's not happening.'_

"You and Mike are close. Closer than he is with me, anyways." Rachel told Donna.

"Well, he doesn't know you that well yet. You should start sitting with us. You know, at lunch?"

"No, I sit alone."

"But you'll have Harvey."

Harvey backed away as Mike's dad wiped his nose and turned away, heading up the stairs not noticing Harvey. He opened the door quietly and shit it behind as he saw Mike on the ground, eye closed, breathing deeply.

_'It's not real.'_

Mike looked up, opening his eyes at Harvey. He said something, not that Harvey could hear it.

"Don't...tell." Mike croaked, his voice weak.

"Are you serious?" Harvey yelled. The anger exploded inside Harvey's body, raising his body temperature by what felt like fifty, if not a hundred.

"Shut up!" Mike hushed him. Harvey's breathing quickened. Mike's begging only making him angrier.

* * *

><p>Harvey came back to a scene too normal for comfort after what had just happened. James Ross was gone, but Mike sat at the table eating his food and trying to hide his wincing whenever he leaned forward to eat off his plate.<p>

Donna's parents had alternated between picking at her and eating. They were also schooling her, making sure her elbows never hit the table and she brought the food to her, not the other way around. Her mother lifted her chin up and said, "Posture," coldly.

Donna smiled brightly in response and continued not to taste a single thing on her plate since her family was getting in the way. Still, she showed no signs of irritation, acting as if this happened every day.

"Dancing comes after eating." she told Rachel excitedly. Rachel looked up from her food and offered a weak smile back, her eyes still tinted with red. The mascara was all gone and she'd pulled all of the crazy hair to one shoulder while she ate. Donna turned to Mike but her father quickly brought her head back to centre. Donna continued anyways. "We should get the DJ to play 25 or 6 to 4."

Harvey had no idea what that meant but Mike allowed himself to chuckle despite the pain it caused him. Harvey sat back in his seat and briefly saw Rachel and Mike holding hands under the table, Mike thumb running over her skin comfortingly. Harvey ignored it, focusing on his food.

"You don't think we're a little old for that?" Mike asked.

"What's 25 or 6 to 4?" Rachel asked. Donna appeared so happy she would've bounced in her seat if it weren't for the hands that restricted her.

"When we were six-"

"Oh god, don't tell the story!" Mike interrupted. Donna ignored him, her eyes growing brighter at the chance to chasten her boyfriend and best friend.

"When we were six, Mike used to run around in his underwear to this song called 25 or 6 to 4 from Chicago and we ended up making this horrible dance routine to it. We did it for the talent show in fourth grade, remember?"

"No idea what you're talking about." Mike said quickly. "In fact, the word 'Chicago' and '25 or 6 to 4' is now eliminated from my vocabulary along with 'Donna', the girl who vowed never to bring up that damned song after we got laughed off stage."

"Off the same stage that you claimed to have no idea about?" Donna asked raising her eyebrow and smirking knowing she'd won.

"Shut up." Mike said in defeat.

"What did I miss?" Harvey asked. Rachel turned to him and exhaled so he leaned forward, only speaking to her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Rachel said. "It was much easier to dislike her when she was a complete bitch. Now she's so...nice. It doesn't fit what I know about her."

"What _do_ you know about her?"

Rachel hesitated. "Nothing." Mike shifted in his seat and his side was slightly exposed. A new bruise was forming, the colour causing Rachel's eyes to widen. "How the hell did you get that?"

"Lacrosse." Mike answered without hesitation, his eyes darting to Harvey, then Donna, who was trying to eat her salad around her father's hand.

* * *

><p>Donna had convinced the DJ to play 25 or 6 to 4, which turned out to be a man singing a rock song with the lyrics sounding like it was drug related. Donna laughed the entire way through while Mike frowned. Harvey didn't know if the sulking was due to the ache when he moved or the embarrassment that came with the dance.<p>

The two held each other's hands, twisting, pulling and jumping, until the song ended. Donna wrapped her arms around him laughing hysterically while everyone clapped.

"They're really cute together." Rachel acknowledged. She and Harvey sat at the tables on the other end of the dance floor, watching. Donna gave Mike a quick kiss on the lips. "They love each other." Harvey watched her as she stared at the two. Her face showed longing, that she wanted to be the one laughing with Mike on the dance floor. Harvey stood and held out his hand as a slow song came on.

"Dance?" Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "You can't say no! We're dating and in love and all that good stuff."

He led her to the center of the floor where Mike and Donna had stopped laughing and were simply stepping from side to side, speaking lowly. Harvey placed his arms at Rachel's waist and she wrapped her own around his neck. She breathed deeply, looked to Mike and Donna, and then turned back.

"This is weird. I'm weird. Everyone here's so...attractive and formal and I snuck out of a window to get here and I wasn't even invited." Rachel commented.

"Not weird." Harvey corrected. "Think of it as normally challenged."

Rachel glared at him. "That doesn't sound any better." Harvey smiled down at her and she laughed. "Whatever." Harvey took one of her hands and spun her around slowly, making her giggle again. "What was that for?"

"If you want to be normal, just try grabbing their attention." he said. He pulled her close then smirked. "I'm going to dip you now."

"Please don't," Rachel said squeezing her eyes shut and prayed for the best. She felt herself get lower to the ground then sighed when she was upright again. She opened her eyes. "Never do that again."

"I could do that thing in Dirty Dancing." Harvey said teasing.

"No, you could fail at that thing in Dirty Dancing."

"Are you doubtful in my ability to dance dirtily?"

"One hundred per cent."

"You've started a war." Harvey said, replacing his hands on her waist and beginning to pick her up. She swatted at him and the two continued bickering as he held her above ground and spun her in a circle. People sitting on the sidelines laughed and Mike and Donna moved closer, pretending it was on accident.

Donna's hip bumped into Harvey's and she smiled. "Sorry." Donna said and Harvey knowing she lied. Harvey set Rachel back on the ground. Donna turned to Mike. "I think we should switch partners."

Mike rolled his eyes. "My dancing not sufficient enough?"

"You dance like every move you make hurts you physically." Donna joked. Rachel and Mike glanced at one another and then Mike looked to Harvey. It looked like Mike' bruises were yet another secret kept from Donna. "Besides, I think you should get to know Rachel." Donna let go of Mike's hands and turned to Harvey, holding out her palm.

Harvey smiled laughed and took her hand and the two swayed as Mike and Rachel stood awkwardly at their sides. Rachel looked up at him expectantly, but Mike ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. His dad might not have been there but the others were.

Mike walked away and, after staring after him for thirty seconds, Rachel turned the opposite direction. "Why doesn't he like her?" Donna asked Harvey.

"What?" Harvey asked looking at Donna.

"Mike doesn't like Rachel. I mean, he doesn't hate her but he definitely doesn't like her." Donna turned her large brown eyes to Harvey's and sighed. "I invited her to our lunch table. I just...I feel really bad about what I said."

Harvey and Donna turned as the song ended and another began. More couples left and came but the two remained.

"I know."

"It's just…" Donna shook her head and stopped dancing, taking her arms from around his neck.

"What?" Harvey asked. Harvey looked into her eyes. Donna shook and then laughed at herself. She took a step forward and put her arms back around Harvey.

"Don't let this get to your head. Ideas are immune to everything and they'll spread. The worst part being that you can't remove them." Donna said hiding herself behind her hair, looking down at her shoes. Harvey went to push the red locks behind her ear, an instant reflex from whenever he could do it without thinking.

She looked back up at him and realized they were suddenly closer than she thought. She fisted her hands behind his neck and bit her lip, unsure of where she was going with this and if she wanted to stop. Harvey turned and looked back and caught sight of Mike and Rachel.

Rachel stood on the way of a hallway slightly cut off view. The lights of the party didn't reach there but he didn't need them. She leaned against the wall in her fancy dress with her head in her hands, sobbing for the second time that night.

Mike had just found her. Looking around for any witnesses, he stepped towards her and said something. He could tell if she responded or not but Mike grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face, replacing them with his lips.

Harvey quickly turned Donna around so that her back was facing the two. "What? What's wrong?" Donna asked. She looked around and Harvey found himself imitating her illaudable parents. He grabbed her by her chin and steered her back to him. But like with her mother and father, Donna treated it as if she were used to being navigated.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What were you saying before? About something getting to my head?" Harvey closed his eyes and focused his hearing, knowing he would regret it.

"I-I was saying that, um…" Donna stumbled over her words and then sighed. She closed her eyes and lowered her head to his chest, breathing him in. "I mean, I know you just moved here but...you just seem really familiar." Harvey looked down at her. She was completely unaware to what she just said.

"Familiar how?" Harvey asked, testing out his theory. If it was something random, her remembering, then it was definitely as sign that he was getting closer to waking up. Donna released her fists and Harvey tugged her closer.

"It just feels like I've known you for a long time. Like we've known each other for years." Donna said. "Is that weird?" Harvey shook his head.

Harvey quickly took a glance at the direction of Mike and Rachel and saw her hands at his waist and his were at her face, wiping away all the tears. She looked up at him crazily the Mike stared down at Rachel and kissed her again in the shadows.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you, Harvey." Harvey's attention quickly diverted towards Donna as he looked down at Donna, who was holding her breath and was looking up at him scared. "I know. It's horrible because you're dating Rachel and I love Mike. I mean, I love Mike but… I feel like-like it's wrong for some reason. I mean, my parents and his dad...And Mike and I hardly ever talk anymore because his dad's always grounding him and he leaves early every time we go out."

"I don't think you're falling for me, Donna." Harvey said almost cringing knowing that he would never say that in his life but he had to and found her eyes. "You're probably just worried about Mike."

"Harvey, Mike is gone. Not literally but he's gone. Okay? He's always leaving me so he might as well be left." Donna put her head back on his chest. "I know it's not fair and I know it's wrong and sends a wrong impression about me, but, can you just stop talking to her? Please?"

Harvey blinked. "Who? Rachel?" Harvey's words were coming out before he could even think them through. "But she's my best friend." Donna and Harvey stopped dancing.

"And Mike is mine." Donna looked him in the eye. "But it's not just me. You feel it, too?" Harvey stared at her. What was he supposed to say? Donna took back her arms and let them rest on his chest in between. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. You're just dazed and confused, now do me a favor and stop worrying and dance. I know you're a good dancer after dancing in your bathroom." Harvey said looking down and smiling.


End file.
